Runaway
by Angel Raye
Summary: Tiffany returns. Why has she run away? Rated R for later contents in the story.
1. Part One

Hi Everyone! Here is the follow up to "The Crystal scouts" series. I promised everyone that Tiffany would find happiness. She will in this story.  
This story is going to be rated R because of contents of child abuse. There will also be other upsetting scenes too. I am giving all of you fair warning right now.  
We will also be jumping around in time. We will mainly be going between the time of the Chibi Scouts and the time of the Chibi Crystal Scouts. We will also catch a glimpse of Annika and Gloria as teenagers when their adult selves look back on how important their friendship has always been to each other.  
Well enough chitchat. On with the story.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...  
  
Tiffany was in her room packing her bag. It has been a month since Rayna had returned from the past. Since then Tiffany had been making her plans. She only spent a week in the past but it had been the happiest week of her life. Her great-grandmother had been her mother and she had been a very loving mother. Tiffany's mother, Celine was a very cold, cruel woman. She had told Tiffany many times that she did not want her or love her. Tiffany could no longer handle the emotional abuse. If it hadn't been for her grandmother and great-grandmother, Tiffany would have killed herself. Unfortunately she didn't live with them. She lived with her mother, stepfather and brothers. Her brothers were teenagers and didn't have time for their much younger sister. Her stepfather never gave her a second glance. Tiffany just had to go back to the past. Her grandmother wouldn't know who she was but her great-grandmother would. She told Tiffany she could come back anytime. Tiffany remembered that.  
So the last month she made her plans. She took out her overnight bag and packed some things she would need. She managed to acquire a time key from Jasmine. She wrote letters to both Gloria and Mina telling them how much she loved them but that she had to leave. She felt bad because in a couple of days there was going to be a party honoring the Cosmic Scouts. Tiffany had wanted to attend since her grandmother was Cosmic Venus and the leader of the Cosmic Scouts. But Tiffany was going to have to miss it. She was going to stay for that but her stepfather's teenage son had come to live with them. The other night he came into Tiffany's room and...  
Tiffany shook the memory out of her head. She didn't want to remember that. She had told Celine but all she said was that it was Tiffany's fault just like everything else was. Tiffany was going to leave tonight.  
"So you are really going to leave aren't you," a voice made Tiffany almost jump out of her skin. She turned and saw the Chibi Crystal Scouts had all let themselves in.  
"How did you know," asked Tiffany.  
"I had a hunch when you asked me for the time key," Jasmine stated. Maiko was with her as always.  
"And I am one quarter Elysian," Rayna added. "I knew."  
"Are you going to try and stop me," asked Tiffany.  
"No," Melody replied. "If my mom was like your mom I would leave too."  
"We'll miss you," added Sydney. "But we want you to be happy."  
"You won't tell anyone," Tiffany pleaded.  
"Of course not," Lily assured her.  
"Thank you," Tiffany choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"When are you leaving," asked Chasity while Melody put an arm around Tiffany.  
"Tonight," Tiffany whispered. "My mother is a heavy sleeper. She won't hear me."  
Ashley came forward. She held up a charm from her great-grandmother's temple. "This is a love charm," she said. "It's suppose to bring you good luck and love. My great-grandma and grandma both swear by them."  
"Thank you Ashley," Tiffany choked as she took the charm from her.  
"Good-bye Tiffany," Gisselle hugged her. The other girls took turns hugging her.  
"Tiffany going bye-bye," asked Maiko.  
"Yes Maiko," Jasmine replied. "You must not tell anyone."  
"Why not," asked Maiko.  
"Because she has a mean Mama," Ashley stated.  
"Oh okay," Maiko accepted that explanation. She was scared of Celine.  
The children all left except for Rayna. She stayed behind. "I wanted to give you something," she whispered. She pulled out a small locket. "I just bought this. Open it."  
Tiffany opened it and saw a picture of her and Rayna in it. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"If you need me you can contact me through this locket," Rayna replied. She hugged Tiffany. "Good-bye and good luck." She turned and left. Tiffany stuck the locket into her bag. Finally she reached for a picture she had on her shelf. It was of her and Gloria and Mina. It was taken two years ago when Tiffany was five. Gloria was holding her in her arms and Mina had her hands on her shoulders. Tiffany loved that picture. She carefully packed it in her bag. She closed her bag and shoved it under her bed. She was ready. All she had to do was wait until tonight.  
  
That night Tiffany lay awake in bed. It had been a miserable evening. Celine had spent a whole hour telling Tiffany how worthless she was. Tiffany had started crying which made Celine even angrier. Now it was late. Her mother and stepfather had gone to bed about an hour ago. Tiffany wanted to give them time to go to sleep.  
When she thought she had waited long enough, Tiffany quietly got out of bed and got dressed. She pulled her bag out from under the bed and crept quietly out of the quarters. She went down the hall and slipped a note under the door to Gloria's quarters. Then she slipped another note under Mina's door. Most of the Scouts and Cosmic Scouts had adjoining quarters so that they could help each other with the numerous children that would visit. "I'm sorry grandma and great-grandma," Tiffany whispered. "I love both of you so much but I can't stay with my mother anymore." Finally Tiffany headed toward the Gates of Time. She was relieved to see that no one was at the Portal for the moment. Taking a deep breath Tiffany focused on her destination and ran through.  
Pluto, Mina and Amy watched her go. "Right on schedule little one," Mina whispered.  
"A lot is going to happen now," Amy sighed.  
"Damn," Mina slammed her fist against the wall. "It has been terrible these last seven years. Knowing how Tiffany was being treated and not doing anything about it."  
"I know but we had to let it happen because of the events that are about to follow," Pluto pointed out.  
"Do you want to know how many times I wanted to say 'to hell with the timeline' and just take Tiffany away from Celine," asked Mina.  
"And how about me," asked Amy. "I still have my documentation from when I worked with her in the past. I wanted to snatch that child away when she was born."  
"I know this has been difficult," Pluto told them. "But things for that child will get better. Besides think about how her trip to the past made an impact on all of you and the children."  
"She's right," Amy pointed out. "Even though our kids did not know who Tiffany was at the time, her situation made our children become the wonderful parents that they are."  
"Life is going to improve for Tiffany at this point," Pluto assured them.  
"I hope so," Mina sighed.  
"Come," Amy took Mina's arm. "We need to get some sleep. We're going to have a big day tomorrow.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Mina was awakened by a soft tapping on her door. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only two in the morning. "Now who could that be," Mina asked herself as she got up. Then a feeling of fear came over her. "Something has happened to either Asai or Gloria." It was Asai's night in the control room and Gloria was spending the night with Annika. Mina quickly raced to the door. She opened it and saw one of the last people she expected to see.  
"Tiffany."  
"Great-grandma," Tiffany choked. She threw herself into Mina's arms and began to cry. Mina picked the child up and carried her over to the couch. She held the child until she had calmed down.  
"So what you brings you here," asked Mina as she wiped the child's eyes with some tissues.  
"You told me I was welcome anytime," Tiffany replied.  
"And you are," Mina hugged the child close to her. "I just want to know why you came."  
"I ran away," Tiffany flatly stated. "I never want to go home again."  
"Ran away," gasped Mina.  
"Please can I stay here forever with you," Tiffany begged as she flung her arms around Mina. "Please I don't want to go home."  
"You can stay here for the time being," Mina replied. "As for staying here forever we will need to talk about that."  
"Okay," Tiffany sighed as she rested her head on Mina's shoulder. "I'm never going back home. No one can make me."  
"Let's get to bed," Mina stated. "Since Asai is in the control room and Gloria is sleeping at Annika's tonight it's just the two of us and Artemis. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany replied happily.  
"Call me Aunt Mina while you're here," Mina said. She picked Tiffany up and carried her into the master bedroom. Once Tiffany was in her nightgown she lay down in bed. Mina lay down next to her. Tiffany was pleased when Mina wrapped her arms around her. "This is what it feels like to have a real mother," Tiffany thought to herself. She snuggled up against Mina and went to sleep.  
Mina lay awake for a long time afterwards holding the sleeping child close to her. She had many questions on her mind. "Why did you run away Sweetie," Mina asked herself. "I am going to have to talk to the other scouts. There must be a way we can help her." Mina finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
Mina awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her face. She looked down at Tiffany sleeping next to her. "So it wasn't a dream," she thought to herself.  
"You had quite a night didn't you," asked Artemis as he jumped up on the bed.  
"Yes," Mina sighed as she carefully disentangled herself from Tiffany.  
"What are you going to do about it," Artemis inquired.  
"I don't know Artemis," Mina replied. "I can't send her back if she is so unhappy there. I am going to have to talk to the other Scouts and the queen. We'll see what they say."  
"Is there anything I can do right now," asked Artemis.  
"Actually yes," Mina got out of the bed. "I am going to go to Raye's so I can talk with Gloria. I have the feeling that Tiffany did not get much sleep before she came here. Could you please stay with her until I get back? I don't want her to wake up to empty quarters."  
"No problem," Artemis replied.  
Mina took a quick shower and got dressed. She then headed out the door and went to Raye's quarters. Raye was still in her bathrobe. "Morning Mina," she said in surprise. "Why are you here so early?"  
"I have to talk to Gloria about something important," Mina replied as she came in.  
"Is something wrong," Raye asked with concern in her eyes.  
"Tiffany's back," Mina told her. "Apparently she's run away."  
"Nani," Raye shrieked in astonishment.  
"Exactly," Mina stated.  
"What are you going to do about it," asked Raye.  
"Let her stay with us for the time being," Mina replied. "I'll have to meet with the queen and the rest of the Scouts to discuss this. Tiffany was so unhappy when she was here last. I don't want to send her back to place where she isn't happy."  
"That's understandable," Raye sighed as she sat on the couch.  
"Mom," Gloria came into the room with Annika. "How come you came so early?"  
"Come here Darling," Mina held her arm out. Gloria went over and sat down next to her mother on the couch. Mina gave her daughter a hug. "Tiffany's back."  
"Really," asked Gloria in excitement. "Where is she?"  
"She's still sleeping," Mina replied. "She got here at two this morning so she's pretty tired."  
"Why is she here Aunt Mina," asked Annika as she sat down on Raye's lap.  
"We're not sure," Mina told her. She turned sternly to Gloria. "She is very upset and frightened so I want you to be nice to her."  
"I will Mom," Gloria groaned. "I like Tiffany."  
"Good girl," Mina smiled and kissed Gloria on the cheek. "I am going to go back now. You can just come on over when you are ready."  
"Kay Mom," Gloria replied. She and Annika dashed back to Annika's room.  
"You know what worries me," Mina told Raye. "It's that Tiffany is Gloria's granddaughter. Who in my family has caused my great-granddaughter to run away?"  
"I guess we'll find out," Raye sighed as she took a sip of coffee.  
Mina had a feeling that there was going to be lot happening in the next few weeks.  
  
When Mina returned to her quarters she saw that Tiffany was awake and sitting up in bed. A look of fear was in her eyes.  
"There she is," Artemis said. "I told you she would be right back."  
A look of relief came into Tiffany's eyes. She flung her arms around Mina and held onto her tightly. "I was coming right back Sweetie," Mina assured the child as she hugged her tight.  
"I'm sorry," choked Tiffany.  
"Don't apologize," Mina ordered. "You haven't done anything wrong. Why are you always apologizing for everything?"  
"Because I'm a worthless individual who is unwanted and will never mount to anything," Tiffany recited.  
"No you aren't," Mina protested. "Who tells you that?"  
Tiffany just shook as she began to cry. Mina tried to comfort the child the best she could. "Who makes you say things like that little one? I need to find out."  
  
Later on that morning Neo-Queen Serenity called a meeting of all the Scouts. Mina told them about Tiffany.  
"Did she give you any reason as to why she ran away," Amy asked in concern.  
"No," Mina sighed. "She asked me if she could stay forever. She also started saying how worthless she is."  
"Someone is planting things like that in her head," Michiru pointed out.  
"The question is who," Raye added. She shuddered. She couldn't imagine telling Annika something like that.  
"She craves affection," Mina told them. "When she was here last time she told me how much she loved her grandmother and great-grandmother. So it seems Gloria and I love her a lot in the future."  
"What about her mother," asked Hotaru. "Has she ever mentioned her mother?"  
"She doesn't talk about her mother," Mina recalled.  
"I think we should just let her stay for now," Serenity stated. "Sailor Pluto has not come to take her back so until that happens we just keep her. In the meantime we should try and find out why she ran away."  
"I want to schedule some appointments with her," Amy told Mina. "I know I couldn't get her to talk to me last time she was here but I can engage her in some play therapy. Maybe we can find something out."  
"Very well," Mina agreed.  
"Now onto the other business," Serenity said and the meeting continued.  
  
"So how long are you visiting us," Gloria asked Tiffany.  
"I don't know," Tiffany replied. "Hopefully forever Grandma."  
"I'm glad you're here," Gloria whispered. "I missed you."  
"You don't mind sharing your mother with me," asked Tiffany nervously.  
"No I don't mind," Gloria assured her.  
"Good," Tiffany whispered. She picked up her glass of lemonade. It slipped out of her hands and crashed onto the floor. Tiffany burst into tears.  
"It's okay," Gloria told her.  
"No it's not," sobbed Tiffany. "It's broken."  
Mina came in. "What happened," she asked.  
"Tiffany accidentally dropped her glass," Gloria explained.  
"I'm so sorry," Tiffany wailed as she got down on the floor and she began to clean it up. "I'm a stupid clumsy fool who can't do anything right."  
"That is not true," Mina took Tiffany's hands. "It was an accident and accidents happen. I do not want you blaming yourself."  
Tiffany opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. She began to cry very hard. Mina pulled her into her arms and tried to comfort her. Gloria watched all of this with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
  
That night Mina put Tiffany to bed early. The child was physically and emotionally exhausted. Mina was going to have to take her to school and register her the next day. After that she had an appointment with Amy. Mina knew it was going to be along day for both them.  
Gloria and Asai had just finished playing a game. That was one thing they loved doing every evening when Asai did not have control room duty. Gloria went over to Mina. "Mom can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can Darling," Mina replied.  
"Why does Tiffany say all those things about herself," Gloria asked. "I mean I don't think she is any of those things."  
"I don't know why she says them," Mina sighed as she pulled Gloria into her arms. "But she seems to believe them."  
"What can I do Mom," asked Gloria.  
Mina smiled at her daughter feeling proud of her. "Just keep being nice to her. I think that will help her feel better."  
"Okay," Gloria replied. She was going to help Tiffany as much as she could.  
  
The next day after school Mina took Tiffany to Amy's office. Tiffany was scared. She clutched Mina's hand tightly. "Are you going to put me in hospital," she asked Amy.  
"Of course not," Amy assured her. "I just want to talk to you for a while."  
"Aunt Mina," Tiffany looked up and Mina.  
"I'll wait out here," Mina promised her. "But will you cooperate with Aunt Amy?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany replied. She took Amy's hand and followed her into the office.  
"Please sit down," Amy pointed to a couch. Tiffany sat down and Amy sat down across from her with a notebook in her hand. "I want you to tell me about yourself."  
"Myself," asked Tiffany in a puzzled voice.  
"Tell me what kind of person you are," Amy clarified.  
"I'm stupid, clumsy, careless, worthless, ugly and unwanted," Tiffany said. "I will never mount to anything."  
"Why do you say that Tiffany," asked Amy.  
"Because it's true," Tiffany stated in a miserable voice.  
"Tiffany does anyone tell you these things," asked Amy. Tiffany looked up in alarm. She clamped her mouth shut. "Tiffany no one is going to hurt you," Amy assured in her gentle voice.  
Tiffany began to shake violently. Tears fell down her face. She shook her head no. "All right Tiffany you don't have to tell me," Amy told her when she saw how scared the little girl was. "In a couple of days you are going to come back here. I have a playroom where you can play. Would you like to do that?" Tiffany nodded her head. "Good. Now how about I take you back to Mina?" Tiffany nodded her head. Amy took the child's hand and took her back to Mina. Mina smiled when she saw the child. Tiffany flung herself into Mina's arms. Amy walked up to Mina. "I'll need to talk to you when you have a moment," she whispered. Mina nodded her head.  
  
Mina looked sadly at the list Amy gave her. She could not believe the words Tiffany used to describe what type of person she was. "She didn't say anything positive," asked Mina.  
"Not one thing," Amy replied. "When I asked her who told her all of these things she just closed up. I tried to assure her and tell her that no one would hurt her but she got scared."  
"Amy what is your analysis right now," Mina asked.  
"Well obviously she suffers from very low self-esteem," Amy reported. "I am also suspecting there might be child-abuse."  
"Oh no," Mina moaned.  
"Mina she fits the stereotype," Amy pointed out. "She has low self-esteem, she's scared to death and nervous all the time, and she just craves affection. Tiffany also says all these things about herself which I think she has been trained to say."  
"I wonder who the abuser is if that is the case," Mina sighed. The thought that someone in her family could be capable of something like that gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
"I don't think it's you or Gloria," Amy stated. "If one of you was I doubt she would come back to be with you."  
"I hope that's the case," Mina said.  
"I'll continue to work with her and let you know what I find out," Amy told her. "In the meantime just keep doing what you're doing with her."  
  
That night after dinner Gloria and Annika let Tiffany play with them in the palace living room. Tiffany had always loved Annika. In the future Annika was another one who Tiffany could get love from.  
"You both have such nice mothers," Tiffany told them.  
"I have the best," Annika giggled.  
"Mine's the best," Gloria said.  
"No she's not mine is," Annika cried.  
"Cool it both of you," Rini stepped in. "Both of you have the best in your eyes."  
"I still say mine is the best in the world," Annika said with a huff. She got up and went over to Raye. Tiffany watched as Annika climbed up on Raye's lap and snuggled into her arms. She never did that with her mother.  
"Gloria can I ask you something," Tiffany whispered.  
"Sure," Gloria replied.  
"Can I ask your mother if I can call her mama," Tiffany asked.  
"I guess so," Gloria shrugged her shoulders. "What about your mother?"  
Tiffany looked sad. "I don't want to tell you."  
"Why not," asked Gloria.  
"I just don't," Tiffany choked. Gloria decided not to pursue the question any further. But she was left feeling very puzzled.  
  
"Aunt Mina can I ask you something," Tiffany asked as Mina tucked her in that night.  
"Anything," Mina replied.  
"Can I call you mama," Tiffany whispered.  
"You want to call me mama," Mina asked.  
"Can I," Tiffany begged throwing her arms around Mina. "Please let me call you mama."  
Mina did not know what to do. She held the child and whispered, "Go ahead. You can call me mama."  
  
The next night at dinner Gloria noticed that Tiffany was looking rather sad. She decided to play a prank to cheer her up. She beckoned Annika and Tiffany over to her. "Let's have a laugh," she whispered.  
"What are you going to do," asked Annika.  
Gloria held up a rubber spider. "I'm going to put this on Hope's plate," she giggled. "Can't you just hear her screaming already?"  
Tiffany smiled. She knew her grandmother loved playing pranks. One of her favorite things to do was to listen to her grandmother tell of all the funny pranks she played as a child.  
"You're going to get into trouble," Annika pointed out as she rolled her eyes.  
"So what," Gloria shrugged her shoulders. She crept over to hope and quietly slipped the rubber spider on her plate. Then she went back to her seat. Annika sat back down next to Raye while Tiffany sat back down by Mina. Gloria watched carefully as Hope reached for her plate. She saw the spider and gave a blood-curdling scream. She threw her plate up in the air while everyone else almost jumped out of his or her skin. The plate came down and hit Maggie in the head. Food went all over her. She groaned in pain. Michiru jumped up to calm Hope down. Gary started tending to Maggie. Amy came over to see if she was hurt.  
"Gloria," Mina shouted angrily. "Can't we just have one meal in peace?"  
"It was just a joke," Gloria protested. "I didn't know that she was going to throw her plate up in the air."  
"Well she did," Asai told her sternly. "Mina take a break. I'll deal with this tonight." He turned to Gloria, "Let's go young lady." Grumbling Gloria went with her father toward their quarters.  
"Mama please don't punish her," Tiffany pleaded as tears rolled down her face. "She was only trying to make me laugh."  
"Tiffany honey I'm sorry but we have to punish her," Mina patiently explained. "Gloria knows she's not supposed to play pranks like this."  
"Please don't hate her," Tiffany sobbed.  
"Sweetie I could never hate her," Mina exclaimed. "She's my daughter. I will always love her."  
"Really," asked Tiffany.  
"Of course," Mina replied. "Every mother loves their child no matter what they do."  
"Mine doesn't," Tiffany thought sadly as she hugged Mina tightly.  
Amy watched all of this and took mental notes.  
  
The next day Mina took Tiffany to see Amy. Amy led Tiffany to a playroom. "I thought today you would like to play in here," she told Tiffany. "I am going to talk to Mama for a few minutes."  
Yes I would," Tiffany gasped as she ran right in. Amy closed the door and led Mina to the observation window.  
"She won't know we are watching her," Amy informed Mina. Mina nodded her head and watched.  
Tiffany played with some of the toys and then made her way over to the dollhouse. She grabbed the mother doll and began hitting her. She threw the doll across the room and then ran over and stomped on her. She knelt down and pounded the doll with her fist. Tears were flowing down her face.  
On the other side of the window Mina watched all of this with tears in her eyes. Amy took notes. She turned to Mina and stated, "I think we know who the abuser is."  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Part Two

Hi Everyone! Here is Part 2 to "Runaway." Just some notes before we get started. We left off with Tiffany in Amy's playroom beating on a mother doll and Amy and Mina realizing who might be abusing her. We are going to pick up in the future where they are now aware that Tiffany is gone.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...  
  
"What did you do to her," Gloria screamed at Celine. "Why did she run away?" Celine just sat there and refused to answer her mother. Gloria got angrier. "Answer me. I want to know why my granddaughter ran away."  
"Gloria," Mina said in a soothing voice. "You need to calm down."  
"How can I calm down," Gloria shouted angrily. "Tiffany has run away to the past. This note she left tells me how she can't stay with her mother anymore. How can I stay calm at a time like this?"  
"You are not going to get Tiffany back by losing your temper," Amy told her.  
"She's right," Chelsea replied. "We need to think about what we can do."  
Gloria sat down. She was beside herself with anger. She glared at Celine who just sat stony faced across from her. Annika placed a calming hand on her best friend's arm.  
"Someone should just go back to the past and get her," Hope pointed out.  
"We can't force her to come back," Ariel pointed out. "It could only make matters worse."  
"Ariel's right," Amy said. "It needs to be her choice to come back."  
"So someone should go back and convince her to return," Serenity concluded.  
"Then I'll go," Gloria jumped up. "I have to see her. I know I can get her to come back."  
"You can't do that," Maggie told her. "You can't run the risk of running into your past self."  
"Then an Elysian Scout needs to go back," Mina stated.  
"But who," asked Faith.  
"Not her," Gloria growled as she pointed to Celine.  
"Just leave her in the past," snapped Celine.  
"Over my dead body," Gloria snapped. She turned to Brooke. "Brooke could you please do it. You're her godmother and I know she trusts you."  
"Me," gasped Brooke. "My husband is out of town. Who is going to take care of my children?"  
"Don't worry about that Brooke," Raye assured her. "Your mother and I will be glad to take care of them while you are both gone." Annika nodded her head in agreement.  
"Please Brooke," Gloria begged. "Please bring my granddaughter home."  
Brooke gazed at her godmother. "Very well," she said. "I'll go and get ready."  
  
An hour later Brooke was heading toward the Gates of Time. Raye, Annika, Mina and Gloria were with her. "Remember I'm only going to be eight years old when you go back," Annika told her. "Please don't call me mom."  
"I won't Mom," Brooke laughed. She hugged Annika. "I'll be back soon."  
Raye gave her a hug next. "Don't worry about Tara and Ashley," she assured Brooke. "They will be fine."  
"Good luck Brooke," Mina said.  
"Please give Tiffany a hug for me," Gloria pleaded.  
"Don't worry," Brooke replied. "I'll bring her home." Brooke held up the time key and disappeared.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Mina and Tiffany headed back to her quarters. Mina was still in shock. What kind of person was her granddaughter? And what had she done to Tiffany? Mina was sick to her stomach. She had to find out all she could.  
"Mama," Tiffany shook her arm.  
"Yes Sweetie," Mina replied.  
"I uh..." Tiffany could not get the words out.  
Mina knelt down in front of her. "What do you need Tiffany?"  
"Would you hold me for a while," Tiffany whispered. Mina nodded her head. She pulled Tiffany into her arms and held the child close to her. "I will always love you Tiffany."  
  
Uranus and Neptune sat in the security room monitoring the activity both in and out of the palace. Suddenly a red light blinked on one of the screens. "We have an intruder," Uranus reported.  
"We had better go and investigate," Neptune stated. Together the two of them headed toward the area. They got to the library and saw a young woman with shoulder length lavender hair standing there. "Freeze," Uranus shouted.  
The woman gasped. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Who are you," Neptune demanded.  
"My name is Brooke Hino," the woman replied. "I believe you met my daughter last month, Ashley Hino."  
"Ashley's mother," gasped Neptune. "Then you're Annika's daughter from the future."  
"Yes," Brooke replied.  
"Why are you here," asked Uranus.  
"First let me ask you something," Brooke demanded. "Is Tiffany here?"  
"Yes she is," Neptune replied.  
"Then she is why I am here," Brooke told them.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and the Scouts all stared at Brooke in the conference room. Raye was trying to get used to the fact that this grown woman was Annika's future daughter and her granddaughter. It was hard to believe that her little girl was going to be a mother one-day.  
"Tiffany is safe I presume," Brooke asked.  
"Yes she is," Mina replied. "Are you here to take her back?"  
"Yes but I have to convince her to come back," Brooke told them. "Amy and Ariel told me that forcing her back would make matters worse. She has to decide on her own."  
"It won't be easy," Mina pointed out. "Tiffany has begged me to let her stay forever."  
"I want to know about Tiffany's mother," Amy suddenly said.  
"Celine," Brooke replied. "She's my best friend. She's very strict but that's all I know. I haven't seen her with Tiffany very much."  
"I have been working with Tiffany," Amy stated. "She shows all the characteristics of an abused child."  
"Impossible," gasped Brooke.  
"We don't have any solid proof yet," Amy replied. "Right now it is just speculation."  
"With all due respect I just find this very hard to believe," Brooke stated. "I mean Celine is a bit rough but I don't think she would be the type of person to harm her child."  
"I have another appointment with her tomorrow," Amy replied. "I'll be more than happy to share my findings with you."  
"If Celine is your best friend surely you would have seen something," Mina pointed out.  
"Brooke is Annika's daughter," Lita reminded her. "If she takes after Annika she will see the good in everyone. That's how Annika is."  
"We'll assign you some guest quarters," Serenity told Brooke. "You can stay as long as you need too."  
"That won't be necessary Serenity," Raye spoke up. "Brooke can stay with us."  
"You don't need to put me up Grandmother," Brooke replied. "I don't want to impose on anyone."  
"You won't be imposing," Raye told her. "You're family. Just don't call me grandmother. Maybe in your time I am your grandmother but in this time your mother is still a little girl who has not had children yet."  
"Thank you," Brooke murmured. "I would like to see Tiffany now."  
"Could you wait a little bit," asked Mina. "She's still shook up from today's session with Amy. Let her calm down first."  
"Very well," Brooke agreed. "It will give me time to get settled."  
"Then let's go then," Raye stated and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Raye led Brooke to her quarters. She wondered how Annika was going to respond to Brooke. Raye could feel a strong connection with this woman. She wondered if Annika would too.  
"Here we are," she told Brooke as she opened the door. "Annika I'm back."  
"Mama," Annika flew out of her room and into Raye's arms.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye kissed the child hello. "I would like you to meet someone." Annika wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and stared shyly at Brooke. "This is Brooke. She will be staying with us for a while."  
"Mom," Brooke thought. She smiled and knelt down. "Hello Annika."  
Annika did not answer. She buried her face in Raye's priestess robes. "She's very shy," Raye explained. "Annika where are your manners?"  
"I know she's shy," Brooke thought. "She still is in my time."  
"Annika say hello," Raye ordered firmly.  
Annika turned her face toward Brooke. "Hello," she whispered.  
"Nice to meet you," Brooke took Annika's small hand in hers. Annika just smiled shyly at her.  
  
Later on Gloria and Tiffany were working on their homework when Mina came into the room. "Tiffany there is someone here who would like to see you."  
"Who Mama," asked Tiffany.  
"Come and find out," Mina replied. She took Tiffany's hand and led her out of the room. Filled with curiosity Gloria followed. Tiffany went into the living room and saw Brooke.  
"Aunt Brooke," she gasped. She ran over and gave Brooke a hug.  
"Hi Sweetie," Brooke hugged the little girl close to her. "How are you doing?"  
"Okay," Tiffany whispered.  
"Brooke this is my daughter Gloria," Mina pushed her daughter forward.  
"Hello," Gloria said. "Are you friend of Tiffany's mom?"  
"Yes I am," Brooke replied.  
"Why are you here," asked Tiffany.  
"I thought you and I could go for a little walk," Brooke told her. "If you would like too."  
Tiffany looked over at Mina who nodded her head. Tiffany took Brooke's hand and they left together. Once they got outside they walked on silence for a few minutes. Finally Brooke led Tiffany over to a bench at sat down. Tiffany sat down next to her. "Your grandmother and great-grandmother asked me to give you a hug for them," Brooke informed Tiffany. "They both miss you."  
"I miss them too," Tiffany admitted. "But here my great-grandmother is being my mama and my grandmother is my sister."  
"They want me to bring you back home," Brooke told her.  
"Are you going to make me come back," asked Tiffany nervously.  
Brooke shook her head. "No I am not going to make you do anything," she assured her. Brooke noticed the look of relief on Tiffany's face when she said that. "However, I am here to try and talk you into coming back home."  
"No," Tiffany snapped. "I am never going back. I want to stay here. Here I have a mama who loves me."  
"Mina is your great-grandmother not your mama," Brooke reminded her. "You have your own mother back home."  
"I don't want her to be my mother," Tiffany yelled. "She doesn't want me. I am wanted here."  
"Tiffany," Brooke began but Tiffany stood up with her hands over her ears.  
"I am not going back," she shouted. "And nothing you can say will make me want to go back. Now leave me alone." With that Tiffany broke into a run and dashed back to the palace. Brooke sat staring helplessly after her.  
  
That evening Mina was getting the girls' lunches ready for the next day. Gloria and Tiffany were both taking a bath right now. Mina glanced at her watch and saw that they had been in for a while. "Asai," she called. "Would go and tell the girls to hurry up and finish?"  
"Okay," Asai called and he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Gloria and Tiffany were giggling as they had a couple of splash wars. Gloria's hair was wrapped up while Tiffany's braids were pinned up.  
"So what did that lady Brooke want," asked Gloria.  
"Just to talk," Tiffany replied. She suddenly grinned and cupped some water in her hand. She threw it at Gloria.  
"Hey," Gloria protested. She threw some water back at her. Soon they were both giggling and throwing water on each other.  
A knock at the door made them stop. "Girls," Asai's voice called. Tiffany froze in terror. "You need to finish up in here."  
"But Dad we're having fun," Gloria protested.  
The door opened and Asai peeked in. "Your mother said to hurry," he stated.  
Without warning Tiffany began screaming in terror. She got up and tried to back away but only ended up falling. Water splashed everywhere. "Tiffany what's wrong," Gloria cried in alarm.  
"It's okay Tiffany," Asai tried to assure her. He moved over closer but Tiffany only screamed louder.  
Mina came flying in. "What's going on," she demanded.  
"I came in to tell them to hurry up and she started screaming," Asai explained. Mina ran over and wrapped a towel around Tiffany. She pulled Tiffany into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," she said. "I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." Tiffany sobbed and clung to Mina in terror. Mina motioned for Asai and Gloria to leave the room. When they were both gone Mina sat down with Tiffany in her arms. Quietly and calmly Mina began to work on calming the child down.  
  
Brooke was sitting on the couch with a very bad headache. The responsibility she had right now was huge. If her conversation with Tiffany was any indication of what was going to happen Brooke was going to be here for a long time.  
"Here," Raye handed her some aspirin and a glass of water. "This will help."  
"Thank you," Brooke replied as she took them from Raye. "Tiffany was really stubborn and angry. She absolutely does not want to go back."  
"I guess you will just have to find a way to convince her," Raye told her.  
"But how," Brooke moaned. "She is dead set on staying."  
Raye was about to reply when Annika climbed up onto her lap. Raye looked at her watch. "Is it that time already?"  
"Yes," Annika replied as she snuggled down into her mother's arms. Raye smiled and wrapped her arms around Annika tightly.  
"And what time is it," asked Brooke.  
"Snuggle time," Annika replied shyly. "I like snuggling with Mama before bedtime."  
Brooke smiled fondly at the little girl who would be her mother one-day. "So did I when I was your age," she informed Annika who smiled in response. Raye also smiled. Brooke in her own way was letting her know that Annika would also be a wonderful mother one-day.  
  
It took Mina almost an hour to get Tiffany calmed down. When she tried to question her the child refused to say anything. Mina had just finished putting both girls to bed and was now waiting for Amy. She had asked Asai to contact Amy and ask her over here when she had a chance.  
Finally Amy arrived. "I'm sorry," she stated. "Ariel was very unsettled tonight. I had to stay with her until she went to sleep."  
"It's okay," Mina mumbled motioning for Amy to sit down. "I had my own problems here." She told Amy what happened. "According to Gloria, Tiffany was fine but as soon as Asai came in she started screaming."  
"I see," Amy murmured. She thought for a minute and then said, "Bring her in tomorrow and I'll give her a physical. I need to check and see if my suspicions are correct."  
"Suspicions," asked Mina as a chill went over her heart. "Do you mean...?"  
"Sexual abuse," Amy replied. Mina went white. This was terrible. How she hoped this wasn't true.  
  
The next day after school Mina took Tiffany to see Amy. She waited out in the waiting room while Amy and Hotaru examined Tiffany. Mina was dreading what Amy might say. After what seemed like an eternity Amy and Hotaru brought Tiffany out.  
"Mama," Tiffany flung her arms around Mina.  
"Hi Sweetie," Mina hugged the child back. "Were you good for Aunt Amy and Aunt Hotaru?"  
"She was very good," Amy replied. "Tiffany I want you go with Aunt Hotaru into my office. I'll be there in a minute so that we can talk. I need to speak to Mama for a few minutes."  
"Come on Tiffany," Hotaru took Tiffany's hand and led her away.  
As soon as Tiffany was out of earshot Mina turned to Amy. "Well what did you find?"  
"My suspicions were correct," Amy told her with a pained look in her eyes. "I found evidence of sexual abuse."  
Mina broke down and began to cry. All of this was too much. What was going to happen to her family in the future? Amy placed a comforting arm around her. "I am going to talk to Tiffany right now," she gently told Mina. "Why don't you go and calm down? Take some time to let this sink in. You're going to need your strength to help Tiffany."  
"Very well," Mina agreed. She left Amy's office and started back for her quarters. Halfway there she changed her mind. She turned around and headed toward Lita's quarters.  
  
"Here," Lita handed Mina a cup of tea. "This will help relax you."  
"Thank you," Mina replied and she took a sip. A box of tissues was sitting beside her.  
"Try to calm down," Lita told her. "You getting all upset is not going to help matters."  
"I know," Mina choked. "I just sit and think how grim my family's future looks. Who is abusing Tiffany?"  
"I don't know," Lita sighed. "I look at Daisy and think about how much I love her and wonder how could someone hurt their own child? I brought that precious life into the world. All I want to do is love her and nurture her."  
"The thought that someone in my family is doing this to her makes me sick to my stomach," Mina choked. "The only people I can rule out is myself and Gloria. Tiffany has told me how much she loves both of us in the future."  
"Just be strong for her," Lita placed a comforting hand on Mina's arm. Mina nodded her head.  
  
Amy motioned Mina into her office and then closed the door. Hotaru was with Tiffany so that the two women could talk. "What did you find out," asked Mina.  
"I had Tiffany show me with these dolls where she has been touched and where she had to touch," Amy replied. "However she has not told me who the abuser is. From what I have been able to find out she is a victim of emotional and sexual abuse. There hasn't been too much evidence of physical yet but I am not ruling it out at this point."  
"So what are we going to do," asked Mina.  
"I am scheduling her for everyday now," Amy told her. "In the meantime I want you to keep an eye on her. Let me know of anything that might help us out."  
"Very well," Mina agreed. "I can do that."  
"There's another thing," Amy pointed out. "Gloria."  
"What about her," asked Mina.  
"Don't forget she needs you too," Amy replied. "Make sure you don't neglect her."  
"I'll make sure I don't," Mina replied as she got up to leave.  
  
Later on Brooke came to take Tiffany for a while to talk. Mina decided she needed to spend some time with Gloria. She went to Gloria's room and found her sitting on her bed looking at a book. "Hi Darling," Mina said as she came in.  
"Hi Mom," Gloria replied without looking up from her book.  
Mina sat down on the bed and took the book out of Gloria's hands, "I thought maybe we could go into town and get an ice cream."  
"Really," asked Gloria as her face lit up. "Just the two of us?"  
"Just the two of us," Mina replied with a smile. Gloria jumped up and grabbed her shoes and jacket. Together they left their quarters and went down to the carport. The drive over there was peaceful with Gloria telling her mother about school and Mina giving her a small lecture about how she should respect her teachers. When they got to the ice cream place Mina got a strawberry ice cream while Gloria got chocolate. Then they sat down in a booth to eat.  
"Gloria," Mina said. "I do want to talk to you about something."  
"Nani Mom," Gloria asked.  
"You know I love you very much don't you," asked Mina.  
"Yes I know," Gloria replied.  
"I know I have been very busy with Tiffany lately," Mina pointed out. "But I want you to know that she will never replace you."  
"Mom what is wrong with Tiffany," asked Gloria. "She's always sad and scared, she always says bad things about herself and she doesn't want to talk about her mom when I ask her."  
"Honey Tiffany is a very unhappy little girl," Mina told her. "You know how some children do not have good, loving home lives?"  
"Yes," Gloria replied.  
"Well I don't think Tiffany has a happy home life either," Mina stated.  
"Poor Tiffany," Gloria mumbled.  
"I know," Mina agreed. "And I do appreciate the fact that you have been nice to her. I am very proud of you right now."  
"Thank you Mom," Gloria said with a smile.  
"But don't think I don't know that you mouthed off your teacher today in school," Mina said with a smiled. Gloria turned a bright pink. "She called and told how rude you were today. We will be talking about that later."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria replied as she finished her ice cream.  
  
Brooke walked back into the palace with another headache. She tried to talk to Tiffany and convince her to come home but once again the child ran off. "Why did I agree to this," Brooke asked herself.  
"Are you all right," Serenity asked as she came up.  
"I have a very bad headache right now," Brooke replied. "I don't know how I am going to convince Tiffany to come home when she is dead set against it."  
"We're having a Scout meeting right before dinner tonight," Serenity informed her. "Why don't you join us? Maybe we can come up with ways to help you in your assignment."  
"That would be great," Brooke replied.  
Nearby Daisy and Maggie had overheard the conversation. "I wonder what is going on," asked Daisy.  
"Me too," Maggie stated. "We're being left in the dark."  
"I say we have a Chibi Scout meeting so that we can find something out," Daisy suggested.  
"Then let's tell the other kids," Maggie stated and they went off to look for everyone.  
  
Later on all the children were in the playroom. Their mothers were at a meeting and their fathers were still on duty. It was right before dinner and tonight everyone was eating together. Rini came in and joined them.  
"So what is going on," she asked.  
"Do you know what all our moms are meeting about," asked Daisy. "They're keeping a secret from us?"  
"Do you think there might be anew enemy," Ariel asked. "Mommy has not been telling me much either."  
"I know," Faith added. "I want to know what is going on."  
"We can't snoop," Hope pointed out. "We'll get into trouble."  
"But we have to find out what is going on," Madelyn whined. "Papa doesn't know anything either."  
"Well the queen asked that lady Brooke to come along to the meeting," Maggie informed them.  
"Why," asked Annika. Tiffany also perked up.  
"It has something to do with trying to get Tiffany to come home," Daisy replied.  
"No," screamed Tiffany jumping to her feet.  
"Tiffany what's wrong," asked Rini in concern.  
"Tiffany Mom said you could stay with us," Gloria pointed out.  
"But Aunt Brooke is going to make them let her take me back," Tiffany shouted. She suddenly ran from the room.  
"Tiffany," the girls called but Tiffany did not reply. She ran down the stairs and down to the conference room. She burst in without knocking. "No," she screamed.  
"Tiffany," gasped Mina. "You shouldn't be here."  
Tiffany did not listen. She ran up to Brooke. "I am never going home," she screamed. "If you make me go home I'll kill myself."  
"Tiffany," gasped Brooke. "I know your mom is strict with you but life cannot be that bad."  
"You don't know what she did when it was just the two of us," sobbed Tiffany. Brooke started to speak but Amy put a hand on her shoulder indicating to her to let Tiffany talk. "She was always telling me she did not want me and that she does not love me. She was always making me say that I am a stupid, clumsy fool who can't do anything right or that I am a worthless individual who wasn't wanted and will never mount to anything. She would slap my face for doing the littlest thing wrong. She would spank me for just being one minute late to anything. Mother was always yelling at me about everything and she always said that everything is my fault. She has never hugged me or kissed me. If I didn't have my bed made right or my room perfect she would whip me. And right before I left..." Tiffany trailed off.  
"What happened before you left Tiffany," Amy asked gently. The queen and the rest of the Scouts listened intently.  
"My stepbrother, Arinori," Tiffany choked as a tear rolled down her face. "He's sixteen. He came into my room and he touched me and made me touch him. I told Mother the next day and she told me that it was all my fault like everything else is. She also told me if I told Grandma or Great-grandma about it then she would give me a whipping I would never forget." She turned to Brooke who was sitting in stunned silence. "Don't you see," she asked. "I can't go home. If I do I will kill myself."  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Part Three

Well here is part three. We will be spending a lot of time in the future in this story. We also see Annika and Gloria as adults as they recall how important their friendship has always been to each other. We will also catch glimpses of them as teens as they recall how their friendship helped each other through traumatic situations.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The Queen and the Scouts sat in stunned silence as Tiffany's outburst sunk in. All of them were in tears. Even Haruka's eyes were misted over. Brooke was in complete shock. She could not believe all this.  
Tiffany turned to Mina. "Please don't let them take me back Mama," she cried. "Please let me stay here forever with you." She began to cry really hard as she flung herself into Mina's arms. "Please don't send me back. Please."  
Mina wrapped her arms around the child. Tears were flowing down her face too. "It's okay Sweetie," she choked. "You can stay here. You never have to go back home. I'll legally adopt you if I have too but you can stay here." Tiffany was crying hysterically now. Amy moved over to stand by Mina and Tiffany. Everyone else just sat in silence. They were all too shocked.  
Suddenly Brooke got up and dashed out of the room. Her shock was now replaced by seething anger. "Damn Celine," she thought to herself. "How could she?"  
"Brooke," Raye came flying out. "Are you okay?"  
"No," Brooke snapped angrily. "I am so angry right now."  
"We all are," Raye told her. "So what are you going to do?"  
"I am going to return home," Brooke replied. "And I am going to confront that bitch."  
"I think you should calm down first," Raye informed her.  
"How can I calm down," Brooke shouted. "I am sent here to bring Tiffany back and then I find out that her mother has been abusing her. I cannot calm down."  
"Mama," a voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. Raye turned and saw Annika and all the other children standing nearby. "What's going on?"  
"Annika you and your friends go back to where you were," Raye commanded.  
"Why Mama," asked Annika.  
"Now young lady," Raye ordered. The children quickly left.  
Brooke held up her time key. "I'm going and if they send me back I will see you soon," she stated and with that she vanished. "Good luck Brooke," Raye mentally said.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...  
  
There was a Scout meeting with the Queen and the Princesses when the door opened and Brooke barged in seething with rage.  
"Brooke," gasped Annika. "You're back."  
"Where's Tiffany," asked Gloria. "Is she with you?"  
Brooke ignored them. She went right up to Celine. "How could you," she screamed in rage. "How could you be so cruel to your own daughter?"  
"Mind your own business," Celine replied coldly.  
"It is all of our business now," Brooke raged. "You have been abusing your daughter all this time."  
"Nani," shrieked Gloria jumping to her feet.  
"You know I did not want her," snapped Celine.  
"That's not an excuse to do what you did," Brooke yelled back. "And not doing anything after Arinori sexually molested her."  
"What the hell," Gloria screamed.  
"Calm down," Serenity ordered. "Now Brooke tell us everything." Brooke immediately reported everything that just happened in the past. Gloria turned white with anger. She went over to Celine.  
"How could you," she choked in anger. "I tried to raise you to be loving. How did you end up so cruel? Was it because you blamed me for your father's death?"  
"I don't have to answer to anything," Celine replied.  
"Why you," Gloria was about to fly out when Mina grabbed her.  
"You're not going to help matters by becoming violent," she told her.  
Gloria backed away. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She turned to her mother. "You knew," she gasped. "All of you original Scouts knew. If Tiffany reported all of this in the past then you knew and you allowed it to happen."  
Mina sank down in resignation. "Yes," she admitted. "We knew it was going to happen. We all wanted to prevent it when Tiffany was born but we were told that we had to let events happen as they were supposed too. Apparently all this is leading up to something very important."  
"But you let it happen," Gloria shouted. "You knew that child was going to be miserable and you didn't do anything."  
"It wasn't easy," Mina cried. "There were many times I wanted to say to hell with the timeline and snatch Tiffany away from Celine. It has been dreadful for me these last seven years. Knowing what that child was going through and the only thing I could do about it was love her whenever I saw her."  
"Gloria," Amy stepped forward. "We struggled with this for a long time afterwards. All of us were angry when Pluto came to us and told us we could not interfere. Please try to understand. All this is going to lead you to make an important decision."  
"I've got to think," Gloria gasped as she backed out of the room. "I just can't believe any of this." Gloria flew from the room.  
"Gloria," Mina cried. She was about to follow when Annika stopped her.  
"I'll go and be with her," Annika told her. Mina nodded and watched as Annika followed Gloria.  
Brooke turned to Celine. "As for you," she snapped. "I cannot forgive you for this. I will be removing you as godmother of my children." With that she left the room. Raye went after her.  
Celine got up but Mina pushed her back down in the seat. "Damn you," she snapped. "You have destroyed this family."  
"Mina," Serenity firmly said. "Let us deal with this." She turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Take Elysian Venus to the palace dungeon. She will stay there until her trial."  
"Yes your Majesty," Michiru replied. "With pleasure." She had been waiting ninety years for this. She and Haruka grabbed Celine and dragged her away.  
Serenity next turned to Lita and Daisy. "I want you both to get Arinori and arrest him," she ordered.  
"With pleasure," Lita replied. "Finally." She and Daisy went off in search of Arinori.  
  
Gloria was still shaking with anger. All this was a nightmare. Her granddaughter had fled to the past and did not want to come back. Gloria could not blame her. She could not believe that her own daughter had been abusing her own child. It was too much to bear.  
"Here," Annika handed her a cup of tea. "This is Mom's special herbal blend to help relax you. I think you could use a cup of this."  
"Thank you," Gloria took a sip. "Where did I go wrong with her Annika? My other children aren't this hateful. What happened with Celine?"  
"Who knows," Annika sighed. "She grew very bitter after her father died. When you remarried it got worse for her. Then you had Minako. Since then she has just been so cold."  
"This is such a nightmare," choked Gloria.  
Annika took Gloria's hand. "We'll get through it," she assured her. "You and I have always been there for each other through some of the worst times. I will be here for you as you get through this."  
Gloria smiled. She turned Annika's hand over and pushed up one of the sleeves to her priestess robe. There was a scar on her wrist. Annika looked at it too. "I would have died if it weren't for you," Annika whispered.  
[Flashback]  
Annika, Gloria, Ariel and the twins were all in ninth grade and studying for the high school entrance exam. The girls were spending a lot of their time studying. Finally Daisy and Maggie, who were both in high school invited them to a school dance. Thinking it would be a good idea to get away from studying the girls asked their parents. Only Ariel was not allowed to go because Amy didn't think a twelve-year-old needed to be at a high school dance. But the other girls were allowed to go.  
At first the dance had been a lot of fun. Gloria had danced with a couple of high school boys. Then she noticed that Annika was missing. She searched the school campus for her but couldn't find her. Beginning to worry Gloria found Daisy, Maggie and the twins. They began to search for Annika. When she wasn't found anywhere at the school they notified the Scouts. An all-out search began for Annika.  
Gloria had broken away from the search party she was with and followed a gut feeling she had. She made her way to an isolated area in Crystal Tokyo. There she found Annika, curled up in a fetal position and badly beaten. Gloria contacted everyone via communicator and reported that she had found her. Gloria stayed by Annika's side trying to reassure her. After what seemed like an eternity Raye and Chad arrived. Annika was rushed back to the palace where Amy treated her. Annika was able to tell what had happened. She had met a young man at the dance. He offered to take her home but instead took her to that area. When he tried to force himself on Annika she pushed him away. Angry he beat her up and then dumped her out of the car.  
Amy scheduled some therapy appointments for Annika but there had been a drastic change in the girl. Always shy, but Annika was now completely withdrawn. Gloria tried to pull her out but got no response.  
Three weeks after the incident Gloria was in her quarters studying when there was a knock at the door. Gloria answered the door and saw that it was Annika. "Annika," she cried. "I am so glad to see you."  
"Gloria," Annika murmured flatly.  
"Please come in," Gloria invited her.  
"I can't," Annika replied. "I just wanted to give you something." She pulled a letter out of her pocket. "Please wait an hour before opening it." Without another word she left.  
Puzzled Gloria sat down on the couch with the letter in her hand. Artemis jumped up next to her. "She told me to wait an hour," Gloria told him. "But I feel I should open it now."  
"I would go with that feeling if I were you," Artemis stated.  
Gloria opened the letter and read it. She was horrified to see that it was a letter thanking her for being a wonderful friend but that she could not go on living. "Artemis," she gasped and she showed the letter to him. After he read she cried. "What shall I do."  
"I'll get Raye," Artemis ordered. "You go to Annika."  
Gloria tore down the hallway to Mars's quarters. She burst in but found that she was too late. Annika had cut her wrists. Gloria was by her side in an instant. She took the cut wrist and pressed her hand to it to keep it from bleeding. She stayed that way until Raye arrived with Amy and a trauma team. Gloria waited in the waiting room until Amy came out. "She is going to be fine," she reported and everyone heaved a breath of relief. "I've stabilized her and she is resting."  
After Raye and Chad visited with Annika for a while Gloria was allowed to see her. Annika was lying in bed with a bandage around her wrist. Under Raye's watchful eye Gloria dashed over to Annika. "I'm so glad you are going to be all right."  
"Why did you stop me," Annika choked.  
"Because you are my best friend," Gloria replied. "I would not be a good friend if I had let you go through with it."  
I just couldn't live with what had happened," Annika choked. "Aunt Amy is going to keep me here until I am all better."  
"Let me help," Gloria pleaded. "What can I do for you?"  
Annika's bandaged wrist came up. She grasped Gloria's hand. "Just be my friend," she replied.  
"I will," Gloria promised. "Forever and always."  
[End Flashback]  
"You saved my life," Annika choked.  
"You've helped me through a lot too," Gloria recalled. "Remember in high school when I was dating Fumio?"  
Annika nodded her head and remembered.  
[Flashback]  
Annika, Gloria, Ariel and the twins were in eleventh grade. Gloria had been dating a college boy for six months now. His name was Fumio and the relationship was getting serious. Gloria was falling in love.  
One day Gloria went over to his apartment. She had knocked on the door but there was no answer. Gloria pulled out the key to his apartment and let herself in. She was horrified when she found Fumio in bed with another girl.  
"Gloria," he gasped.  
"You creep," Gloria raged. "How could you?" Usually Gloria would pound anyone who hurt her but this time the pain and shock was too deep. Gloria turned and flew out of his apartment. She kept on running until she got back to the palace. As soon as she got to her quarters she broke down and cried. She reached for her communicator and called Annika. When Annika had arrived Gloria told her everything. Annika was shocked. She did her best to comfort Gloria but did not succeed.  
The next several weeks Gloria withdrew completely. She cried herself to sleep every night and stopped eating.  
Mina, Asai and Annika tried to talk to Gloria but she completely shut them out. Finally Mina and Amy had no choice but to put Gloria in the hospital. Her weight had dropped tremendously so Amy had to put her on an IV just to feed her. Annika had been allowed to go and visit her.  
"Why are you here," Gloria moaned.  
"Because you are my best friend," Annika replied. "I am not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself."  
"But my heart is broken," Gloria choked. "It really hurt to see him in bed with another girl. I loved him and I thought he loved me."  
"He's a creep," Annika pointed out. "No guy is worth this. I look at you and I don't see my spunky, fun-loving friend. I see a total stranger. I want my best friend back."  
"Will I ever love again," Gloria asked.  
"Yes," Annika replied. She reached down and took Gloria's hand. "You've always been there for me. Now I will be there for you."  
[End Flashback]  
"And we will always be there for each other," Annika whispered.  
"Thank you for reminding me," Gloria choked and Annika smiled.  
Raye walked in with Brooke and Mina. Everyone seemed calmer now. Gloria got up and hugged Mina. "I'm sorry Mom," she whispered. "I know all of this had to be hard on you."  
"It's okay," Mina replied. "We'll get her back and we'll work together to help her."  
"I will go back to the past so I can be with her," Brooke informed them. "I'll keep her up on her training and keep an eye on her. My husband will be back in a couple of days. Mom and Grandma will continue to watch Ashley and Tara."  
"Don't worry they will be fine," Raye assured her.  
"Mom I think I know what I want to do," Gloria stated. "But I need your help."  
"I'm listening," Mina replied. Gloria told her what she wanted to do and Mina nodded in agreement.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Mina was physically and emotionally drained. At her request Asai had taken Gloria out for a while. Amy was now with Tiffany in the girls' room. The child's outburst had completely shocked everyone. Not only that but now the children were aware that there was something going on. They had heard enough of Brooke's conversation with Raye. They still did not know that Tiffany was Gloria's granddaughter and Brooke was Annika's daughter.  
"How are you doing," Serenity asked as she sat down by Mina.  
"Oh Serenity," Mina choked. "I keep hoping that I will wake up and find out that this is a horrible dream. I can't believe that my granddaughter is going to be such a monster."  
"I can't imagine," Serenity placed a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder. "I just know how much I love Small Lady. I can't imagine ever abusing her."  
"Gloria is the type of child you need to be strict with but I can never think of harming her," Mina stated.  
"We'll get through this," Serenity assured her. "We've been through much worse and our friendship has always pulled us through."  
Amy came into the room. "I gave Tiffany a sedative and she is sleeping peacefully," she informed them. "I want to see her tomorrow. Don't bother sending her to school. I don't think she will be able to concentrate."  
"Thank you Amy," Mina replied. Amy sat down by her and pulled out a needle. "What's that for?"  
"It's a sedative for you," Amy replied.  
"That won't be necessary Amy," Mina told her.  
"Mina you are physically and emotionally drained," Amy pointed out. "You have got to get some rest. Tiffany is going to need you to be strong tomorrow. You are not going to help her if you are in this state."  
"But Amy," Mina started to protest but Amy put her hand up.  
"As your friend and doctor I am telling you that you need some rest," Amy told her. "Now I am going to give you this sedative so you can rest."  
"Serenity you're the queen can't you override this," asked Mina.  
"Sorry Mina," Serenity replied. "But in medical cases the doctor overrules the queen."  
"Great," muttered Mina as Amy jabbed the needle in her arm. The sedative immediately began to take effect. "How strong is this," she muttered as Amy led her into her room.  
"Strong enough for you to sleep through the night," Amy replied. Mina lay down on her bed and was immediately asleep.  
  
Raye was not surprised when Brooke showed up at her door. "I figured you'd be back," Raye told her.  
"I promised Mina and Gloria I would keep an eye on Tiffany," Brooke replied.  
"How are you doing," Raye asked in concern.  
"I'm calmer now," Brooke murmured. "Thanks to you Grandma." She took a deep breath and began talking. "I can't believe how blind I was. I had no idea that she was abusing Tiffany like that. She was my best friend. I made her godmother to my children. I just can't believe any of this."  
Raye was about to reply when Annika came up. "Mama," she whispered.  
"What is it Sweetheart," Raye asked. Annika hesitated for a moment and then she pushed Raye's arms back and climbed up onto her lap. Raye immediately wrapped her arms around the child's thin body. Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms. "What's on your mind?"  
"Why do some mothers hurt their children," Annika asked.  
"Why do you ask that," asked Raye.  
"Tiffany's mother hurts her," Annika replied. "How can some mothers hurt their children?"  
Raye took a deep breath. She looked over at Brooke who had tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to answer that question for you Darling," Raye replied. "I just don't know."  
"I just don't get it," Annika moaned.  
"Neither do I baby," Raye hugged Annika close to her. "I look at you and feel the love I have always felt with you and wonder the same thing. I could never hurt you. You are very precious to me and thought of ever harming such a precious life is so vile."  
"I hope I won't be a mother like Tiffany's mother," Annika murmured.  
Raye was about to say something when Brooke reached over and took Annika's hand. "You will be a great mother one day," she assured Annika. "I know that for a fact."  
"Come on Annika," Raye picked Annika up. "Let's get you ready for bed now. It's getting late." Brooke watched as Raye carried Annika toward her bedroom. Then she sank back on the couch and let sink in. This was all a nightmare.  
  
"What a day," Amy thought to herself as she returned to her own quarters. Once she was satisfied that Mina and Tiffany would both be sleeping through the night she waited until Asai returned with Gloria. Gloria was upset and angry about everything had been going on that day. Amy had to play substitute mother and help Asai put Gloria to bed. Now she was going back to her own quarters.  
"You look exhausted," Greg observed when Amy entered their quarters.  
"It has been one of those days," Amy replied as she slipped off her shoes and put on her slippers.  
"Well it's not over yet," Greg told her. "I have a request from our daughter."  
"And what is that," asked Amy.  
"Ariel wants Mommy to come and give her a kiss goodnight," Greg replied.  
Amy smiled and went to Ariel's room. Ariel was in bed with Moonbeam asleep beside her. "Mommy," Ariel called.  
"Hi Darling," Amy sat down on the bed. "It's late. You should be sleeping."  
"I wanted a kiss goodnight from you," Ariel told her.  
Amy smiled. She pulled Ariel into her arms and gave her a big kiss. Then she tucked Ariel back into bed. "Mommy will you lie down with me for a while?"  
"Of course," Amy replied. She lay down by Ariel and wrapped her arms around the little girl. As she held her child close to her she thought about Tiffany. "How can someone harm something as beautiful as your own child?" Amy asked herself. "I could never do what Tiffany's mother has done to her to my baby." Ariel fell asleep in her mother's arms while Amy thought about Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face. She remembered what had happened the day before. "Mother is going to kill me if I go back," she thought in terror.  
"Good morning," Mina came into the room and sat down on the bed.  
"Mama," Tiffany sat up and threw her arms around Mina. Mina wrapped her arms around Tiffany and held her tightly. Tiffany loved the warm feeling she felt in Mina's arms.  
"How are you doing this morning," Mina asked as she stroked Tiffany's long hair.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," Tiffany choked as tears ran down her face.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Mina assured the little girl.  
Tiffany looked over at Gloria's bed. "Where's Gloria," she asked.  
"School," Mina replied.  
"Why didn't I go today," asked Tiffany in surprise.  
"Aunt Amy said not to send you today," Mina told her. "You have an appointment with her. You and I are going to spend some time together and then Aunt Brooke wants to spend some time with you too."  
"Aunt Brooke is not going to take me back is she," Tiffany asked nervously.  
"No," Mina assured her. "She's here because she promised your grandmother and my future self that she would keep an eye on you. She just wants to spend some time with you."  
"Okay," Tiffany murmured. She snuggled into Mina's arms. "This feels so nice." Mina smiled and decided it would be okay to have a few more minutes before getting ready for the day.  
  
Later that morning Brooke came and took Tiffany so that Amy and Mina could have a meeting before Tiffany's appointment. Amy was waiting for her.  
"Tiffany is with Brooke now so that you and I can talk," Mina informed her.  
"Good," Amy replied. "I just want to let you know of what I am going to be doing with Tiffany. Also you need to be prepared for what's in store."  
"I'm listening," Mina said.  
"I feel in a case like this play therapy is the best way to approach this," Amy stated. "I'll be talking with her while she plays. She needs to get all her emotions out and that will take time. Getting her emotions out will be the key to her recovery. She will also need to be assured that none of this was her fault."  
"What can I do," asked Mina.  
"Right now you are the one she looks to for love and security," Amy replied. "If you see any type of emotion being displayed whether is be fear, anger or pain then let her get them out."  
"I'll do that," Mina promised.  
"There is something else," Amy pointed out. "Her reaction to Asai was very normal. He needs to be aware of that."  
"Asai is a very patient man," Mina replied. "He'll be sensitive to her needs."  
"I figured he would," Amy stated. "Bring Tiffany back here in a couple of hours and I'll work with her."  
"Thank you Amy," Mina replied as she got up to leave.  
  
Brooke and Tiffany were sitting outside by the palace pond. It was a cool day outside so they were both wearing jackets. "Tiffany," Brooke said. "I am so sorry. I had no idea your mother was doing all of that to you."  
"I was to afraid to tell," Tiffany replied.  
"Well I am glad you did," Brooke assured her.  
"Now you know why I never want to go back home," Tiffany pointed out.  
"I don't blame you at all," Brooke sighed. "But I promise you things will get better."  
"Really," asked Tiffany.  
"Really," Brooke pulled Tiffany into her arms. "Your grandmother and great-grandmother are taking action right now."  
  
During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...  
  
Gloria sat in her office with Mina waiting for their visitor. She was very nervous right now. Mina smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "It will be all right," she assured her. "Things are going to work out."  
"I hope so," Gloria sighed. "I just want my granddaughter back."  
"We both do," Mina added. She and Gloria smiled at each other.  
There was a knock at the door and Marina came in with her briefcase. "You wanted to see me," she asked.  
"Yes Marina," Gloria replied. "Please have a seat."  
"So what can I do for you," Marina inquired as she sat down.  
Gloria sat back. "I want custody of my granddaughter, Tiffany," she informed Marina.  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Part Four

Hi Everyone! It's on to part Four now. Thank you for the great reviews I have been getting. In this part we will see Amy working with Tiffany in therapy. I am going to give you fair warning that there are some very upsetting scenes in this part. We will also see Gloria and Mina in the future doing what they need to do to gain custody of Tiffany.  
I would like to thank those who have written me and helped me by giving me ideas for the scenes between Amy and Tiffany. Thank you.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Four  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...  
  
"You want custody of Tiffany," Marina repeated what Gloria had said.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "She has suffered for too long now. It's time she is put in a loving home. My mother and I can give that to her."  
"Gloria with all due respect your kids have been grown up for a long time now," Marina pointed out. "Are you sure you want to take this on? You will be taking in a child who will need therapy."  
"We've already discussed this with Amy and Ariel," Mina told her. "Amy will be working with her since she was the one who worked with her in the past."  
"Marina," Gloria pleaded. "I love my granddaughter very much. Had I know she was being abused all of this time I would have filed for custody years ago. That child needs love and my mother and I will give it to her."  
Marina thought for a minute. "Very well," she stated. "I will need statements from all the original Scouts from when she visited them in the past. I also will need a statement from Brooke. I will have to arrange to meet with her at the Time Portal. Once I have all my paperwork together I will petition the Royal Court to grant you sole custody and Mina secondary custody."  
"Thank you," Gloria replied.  
"Don't worry," Marina smiled. "We'll get your granddaughter back here."  
After she left Mina turned to her daughter. "It'll all work out," she assured her. "You'll see."  
"I know," Gloria stood up and pulled out her transformation pen. "VENUS COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" Once she transformed she turned to Mina. "There is someone I have to see now."  
  
Celine sat in her cell grimly staring at the wall. "I can't believe it," she thought. "I didn't want this kid to begin with and now I am being punished for it."  
"Elysian Venus you have a visitor," Elysian Neptune walked up to the cell. She unlocked the door and Celine came out. Elysian Neptune handcuffed her and walked her to the visitors' area. Cosmic Venus was waiting for her.  
"Fifteen minutes," Sailor Uranus informed them.  
"Hello Mother," Celine muttered. "To what do I owe this?"  
"I have filed for custody of Tiffany," Cosmic Venus replied. "You don't deserve her." Celine did not answer. She just glared at her mother. Cosmic Venus glared back. "Why," she asked. "Why did you hurt her? She's just a little girl. I can't imagine abusing any child, especially my own."  
"I did not want her," Celine snapped. "I have told you that many times but no. I had to have a daughter so there could be a Crystal Venus scout. So I was stuck with this child I did not want to begin with."  
"That was no reason to treat her the way you did," Cosmic Venus pointed out. She stood up and began pacing. "Kami-sama Celine you are a Sailor Scout of love and justice how could you be such a cold, cruel individual?" Celine did not answer. "You're probably going to stripped of your powers you know," Cosmic Venus told her. "That means you won't be a Sailor Scout anymore." Celine still did not answer. Cosmic Venus decided enough was enough. "I will always love you because I am your mother," she told Celine. "But only because I am your mother. I cannot forgive you for what you have done to that precious child or to this family. You are a hateful individual and whatever punishment you get I'm sure it will be one you deserve. When Mother and I get Tiffany back I will see to it that you will never see her again." With that Cosmic Venus walked away. Elysian Neptune led Celine back to her cell. Celine's face was devoid of any emotion.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"Come in Tiffany," Amy smiled at the child as she came in with Mina.  
"Hello," Tiffany whispered as she clung to Mina.  
"Mama is going to leave for a while so you and I can talk," Amy told her.  
"Does she have too," Tiffany asked.  
Amy nodded her head. "Yes Sweetie she does," she replied. "But she will be back in an hour."  
Mina reached down and kissed Tiffany. "I'll see you in a while Sweetie." She left. Amy led Tiffany into the playroom.  
"I thought you might like to play while you are here," Amy suggested. "We'll talk while you play."  
"Okay," Tiffany sat down. She reached for some dolls and began arranging them.  
"Tell me how you feel when you are with Mama," Amy told the child.  
"You mean my mama here," asked Tiffany.  
"Yes," Amy replied.  
"I'm happy when I'm with her," Tiffany stated happily. "When I am with her I feel loved."  
"Is that how you feel when you are with Grandma and Great-grandma in the future," asked Amy.  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "One of my favorite things to do is to spend the night with them. They hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."  
"How do you feel when you are with your mother in the future," asked Amy.  
Tiffany's face clouded over. She gazed down at the doll she was playing with. "Tiffany," Amy gently took the child's hand. "I know you are frightened right now. It's okay."  
"Everything is always my fault," Tiffany murmured. "That's what Mother always told me."  
"How did you feel whenever she told you that," Amy asked.  
"Sad," Tiffany replied.  
Amy pulled a boy doll and a girl doll out. "Show me again where Arinori touched you when he came into the room that night," she instructed. Tiffany pointed to the area. Amy next got the boy doll. "Where did he make you touch him?" Tiffany pointed again. "I want you to tell me what happened when you told your mother."  
Tiffany shuddered. She began to tell Amy.  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany got out of bed in the morning feeling very dirty and ashamed. Arinori's visit during the night was still fresh in her mind. She had to go and tell her mother. After she was dressed in her school uniform Tiffany found her mother in the kitchen making coffee.  
"Mother," she whispered timidly.  
"What do you want," Celine snapped.  
Tiffany took a deep breath. "Arinori came into my room last night," she choked. "He touched me and he made me touch him."  
Celine turned her cold eyes on Tiffany. "What did you just say," she asked in a dangerous voice."  
"Arinori touched me," choked Tiffany. She pointed to her private area. "He touched me right here and then he made me touch him."  
"You little fool," Celine hissed. Tiffany snapped her head up in amazement. "Why did you let him?"  
"I didn't..." Tiffany started to say but Celine cut her off.  
"Yes you did," she snapped. "This is all your fault you little fool." Celine drew in a sharp breath. "Everything is your fault. Oh why did I have to have you?"  
"You're not going to do anything," Tiffany asked.  
"No," yelled Celine. "This was your fault and you will just have to live with it."  
Tiffany felt like she had been slammed in the stomach. "I'll tell Grandma and Great-grandma," she declared.  
Celine slapped Tiffany across the face. "You will not tell them," she shouted. "If you do I will give you the whipping of your life. Do you understand me?" Tiffany nodded her head. Tears began to stream down her face. Celine slapped her again. "Stop that crying," she shouted. Tiffany choked back the tears. "Now go finish getting ready for school," Celine commanded. "And you are not to say a word to anyone." Tiffany ran back to her room. She made her decision. She was going to leave either tonight or tomorrow but she could not stay here anymore.  
[End Flashback]  
"It was all my fault," Tiffany whispered. "Mother said it was."  
"It wasn't your fault," Amy assured her. "You are not to blame." Tiffany gulped and swallowed back some tears. Amy placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "It's okay Tiffany," she said. "Go ahead and cry."  
"You're not going to hit me if I cry," asked Tiffany.  
Amy shook her head. "It's okay to cry," she replied. "When my little girl cries I hold her on my lap and let her. You can cry. No one is going to hurt you."  
Tiffany let her guard down. She began to cry. Amy lifted her onto her lap and held her. This was a break through.  
  
"So how did it go today," Mina asked when she came to get Tiffany.  
"We broke some ground," Amy replied as Mina picked Tiffany up. "Just give her some extra tender loving care. That's what she needs right now."  
"That will be no problem," Mina smiled down at the little girl.  
"We broke some ground but she has a long way to go," Amy pointed out.  
"I understand," Mina replied as she took Tiffany out of the room.  
  
Brooke was heading toward the Gates of Time. She had gotten a message that someone was waiting for her there. Brooke was filled with curiosity. Who wanted to see her? She got to the Gates of Time and saw Marina standing there. "Marina," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Legal business," Marina replied. "Gloria and Mina have filed for custody of Tiffany. I am handling their case. I need a statement from you."  
"No problem," Brooke replied. "I'll get it too you." She paused for a minute and then asked; "Shall I tell Tiffany?"  
"No," Marina told her. "Grandma already told me that Tiffany needs to focus on her therapy right now. If she knew that Mina and Gloria have filed for custody then she might not focus. We also don't want to get her hopes up on the off chance that the petition is denied."  
"Very well," Brooke sighed. "Tell them that Tiffany is fine. I am keeping an eye on her like I said."  
"I will," Marina promised. "Now I have another person to see."  
  
Amy sat in her office looking over her notes. The fact that Tiffany got some feelings out today was good but the child still had a long way to go. Amy was scheduling hourly sessions with Tiffany everyday.  
"Well," a voice suddenly said. "This is office is a lot smaller here then it is in my time."  
Amy jerked her head up and saw a woman standing in front of her. There was something very familiar about her. "Who are you and what can I do for you," she asked.  
"Hello Grandma," the woman smiled. "It's Marina. I believe you last saw me when I was about three. Chelsea had brought us here. My daughter Melody visited you last month."  
"Oh my," gasped Amy. "Ariel's daughter."  
"Yes," Marina replied.  
"Are you here to see Tiffany too," asked Amy.  
"I'm not here to see Tiffany but she is the reason why I am here," Marina informed her. "What I am going to tell you must be between us. Brooke already knows but that is all."  
"What is it," asked Amy.  
"Gloria and Mina have filed for custody of Tiffany," Marina replied. "Your future self has already given me a statement on Tiffany's visit here however I need one more thing from you." Marina dug into her briefcase and pulled out a tape. "I need you to record a couple of sessions with Tiffany," she stated. "It has been recommended that Tiffany not know what is going on for right now so that she can focus on her therapy. However I need a statement of some kind from her. That's why I want a recording of some of her sessions."  
"And how do you propose I set up a video camera without her being aware," Amy asked as she took the tape from Marina.  
"You'll figure out a way," Marina smiled. "Remember, not a word to anyone."  
"I understand," Amy replied.  
"Mommy," Ariel came flying into the office.  
"Hi Darling," Amy picked the little girl up. "How was your day?"  
"Okay," Ariel sighed. "Gloria got into trouble again."  
"What else is new," Amy muttered. She saw Marina looking misty eyed at the little girl who would be her mother one-day. "Ariel this is Marina."  
"Hello Ariel," Marina smiled at the child. "Melody you were right. My mother is so cute."  
Ariel smiled shyly and whispered a hello back. Amy turned to Marina. "I will give the tape to Brooke when I am finished with it."  
"Thank you," Marina smiled again at Ariel and headed back toward the Gates of Time.  
  
That night after dinner, Gloria was bored. Today at school she had rudely told her teacher that she did not have to do anything she told her to do. Gloria had brought a note home and Mina took away television privileges for a week. Right now the adults were conversing in the living room while the children were scattered about playing different games. Gloria hoped to play with Annika but she was reading a book for a book report she had to do. Gloria glanced over at Tiffany and saw the child sitting timidly in a corner. "She needs to laugh again," Gloria thought to herself. She spied a couple of pairs of shoes nearby. Smiling Gloria went over to them and quietly stuck them under the oversized sweater she was wearing. She slipped into the bathroom and put soap on the soles of the shoes. Then Gloria slipped quietly back into the living room and put the shoes where they were.  
"What did you just do," asked a voice. Gloria looked up and saw Annika standing by her.  
"I put soap on the bottoms of these shoes," giggled Gloria.  
"That could be dangerous," Annika gasped.  
"They'll be okay," Gloria waved her hand. "I just want to see Tiffany laugh. She is so sad all the time."  
"Don't come crying to me when you get into trouble," Annika shook her head. A few minutes later Daisy and Maggie came over and put the shoes on their feet. They got up to head over to the outside door. When they got off the carpet they both slid and landed on the floor hard.  
"Ouch," Maggie cried.  
"Are you girls all right," asked Lita in alarm as she dashed over to them.  
"What happened," asked Gary.  
"We stepped onto the floor and slipped," Daisy replied as she rubbed her backside.  
Lita looked at the bottoms of Daisy's shoes and saw the soap. "There's soap at the bottom of your shoes," she exclaimed.  
Gloria began laughing hard. "Oh that was so funny," she crowed.  
"Gloria," Mina came flying over. "That was dangerous. One of them could have been hurt."  
"It was just a joke," Gloria snapped.  
"Not a very funny one," Mina shouted. She turned Gloria around and swatted her.  
Tiffany watched Mina swatting Gloria. Immediately all she saw was Celine slapping her, hitting her, and whipping her. She couldn't handle it. She let out a piercing scream. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and turned to Tiffany. The child suddenly ran to a corner and curled up with her hands over her ears.  
"Tiffany are you okay," asked Amy in concern as she came over.  
"No," Tiffany screamed as she ran out of the room.  
"Tiffany," both Mina and Amy yelled.  
"I'll go to her," Brooke informed them and she took off after the child. She went outside and found Tiffany huddled in some bushes shaking violently. "It's okay Tiffany," Brooke cooed. "No one is going hurt you."  
"Mama was spanking Gloria," sobbed Tiffany.  
"That's because Gloria did something wrong," Brooke replied. "She doesn't go around spanking people because she wants too."  
"Mother always hit me," sobbed Tiffany.  
Brooke knelt down in front of her. "Mother's not here," she assured her. "No one here is going to hurt you. Come out please."  
Tiffany hesitated for a moment and then came out. She flung her arms around Brooke and held on tight. Brooke sat down on the bench with the child in her arms. "It's going to be all right Tiffany," Brooke told her. "No one here is going to hurt you."  
"Are we all right out here," Amy asked as she came out.  
"She's fine," Brooke replied. "I think seeing Mina spank Gloria triggered some memories."  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Amy placed a gentle hand on Tiffany's head. "Mama will be here in a few minutes." Amy went back inside leaving Brooke and Tiffany alone.  
  
After Mina finished punishing Gloria she went looking for Tiffany. She was angry with herself for not considering Tiffany's feelings right now. She ran into Amy on the way out. "How is she," Mina asked frantically.  
"Relax Mina," Amy replied. "She just had some memories triggered when she saw you spanking Gloria. She's fine. Brooke allowed her to feel her fear."  
"I feel terrible," Mina sighed. "I shouldn't have spanked Gloria in front of her."  
"You did nothing wrong," Amy pointed out. "You are not going to help Tiffany by shielding her from everyday life. If Gloria needs to be punished then you should punish her. Tiffany will be fine. What she did just now was good because she allowed some of her feelings to get out."  
"All right," Mina mumbled.  
Amy smiled and put a reassuring hand on Mina's arm. "Don't worry," she assured her. "Everything will work out."  
Mina nodded her head and continued toward the door. She found Tiffany outside curled up in Brooke's arms. Smiling she walked over. "How about if I take her now," she asked. Brooke nodded her head. Tiffany reached for Mina who picked her up. Tiffany's arms snaked around Mina's neck.  
"I'm sorry Mama," Tiffany choked. "I shouldn't have screamed like that."  
"It's okay honey," Mina replied. "You need to get your feelings out. I don't spank Gloria because I want to. I spank her because she has done something wrong and needs to be punished. A lot of parents do that."  
"Mine didn't," Tiffany thought as Mina carried her back to their quarters.  
  
The next day after school Mina took Tiffany to Amy's office. Amy was waiting for them. Earlier with Brooke's help she had set up a hidden video camera in the playroom. She planned on taping this session and tomorrow's.  
"Here we are," Mina announced. Gloria was with them.  
"Come on in Tiffany," Amy smiled at the child.  
Mina turned to Amy. "Gloria and I are going to go for a walk so just call me on my communicator if you need me." Amy nodded her head. Mina had just told her that she was going to make sure that Gloria got some private time with her. That way Gloria would not feel left out.  
Once Mina and Gloria left Amy led Tiffany into the playroom. Using the dolls she had Tiffany talk about Arinori's visit again. "How did you feel when Arinori visited you," Amy asked.  
"I felt scared," Tiffany admitted. "I didn't like what he was doing."  
"What did you want to do when he touched you," asked Amy.  
"I wanted to scream and push him away," Tiffany choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"How do you feel when your mother is with you," Amy asked next.  
"I'm scared of her," Tiffany replied. "I can't do anything right."  
"Yes you can," Amy assured her. She pulled out two more dolls. "I want you to do something. Pretend this doll is your mother and this other doll is you. Using these dolls I want you to show me what your mother was like with you."  
Tiffany drew in a deep breath. Taking the dolls she began to show Amy.  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany was alone in her quarters. She was glad because that meant that her mother was not here and could not hurt her. She took off her shoes and settled down to do her homework. She worked on it and was finished it quickly. She pulled out a game to play with. While Tiffany was playing it Celine came in. Tiffany looked up in fear.  
"What are you doing," Celine snapped.  
"Playing a game," Tiffany whispered.  
"What about your homework," Celine shouted.  
"It's done," Tiffany replied.  
"I can't believe someone as stupid as you would be finished already," Celine grumbled. Tears sprouted in Tiffany's eyes. "Stop that crying," Celine shouted as she slapped Tiffany's face. She spied Tiffany's shoes on the floor. "If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times when you take your shoes off put them in the bedroom." She slapped Tiffany again. "Now put them away." Shaking Tiffany got up and picked her shoes up off the floor. She started walking toward her bedroom. Her tears blurred her vision though and she bumped into a table knocking a stack of magazines on the floor. "Now look what you did," Celine screamed. She grabbed Tiffany by the ear. "Pick them up," she ordered. Tiffany shakily picked them up. "Now what do we say," Celine snapped. Tiffany did not answer. Celine slapped her again. "Say it," she commanded.  
"I'm a stupid clumsy fool who can't do anything right," Tiffany sobbed.  
"And what else do we say," Celine snapped.  
"I'm a worthless individual who isn't wanted and will never mount to anything," Tiffany choked.  
"And don't you forget that," Celine commanded. "Now get to your room now."  
[End Flashback]  
Tiffany was crying. Amy was trying very hard to keep her face neutral but it was very difficult. "How can anyone do this to her own child," she thought. She reached down and placed a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder. "It's okay," she stated tenderly. "Go ahead and cry. Let it out." Tiffany flung her arms around Amy and cried. Amy just held her. Once the sobs subsided a little Amy sat Tiffany on the floor. She held out the doll that represented Celine. "Here's what I want you to so," Amy told Tiffany. "Pretend this is Mother. I want you to tell her how you feel when she hits you."  
Tiffany stared at the doll. She opened her mouth but no words came out. "It's okay Tiffany," Amy assured her. "You can do it."  
Tiffany was about to say something, but all the sudden she knocked the doll out of Amy's hand. "No," she screamed and she began to cry hysterically again. Amy pulled Tiffany into her arms and held her. The intense fear Tiffany had for her mother still very strong. It would be a while before she would be able to express her true feelings.  
  
Later on the Queen and the Scouts had a meeting. Brooke was asked to come along because they were discussing Tiffany.  
"I am able to get her to tell me what happened but she is unable to express her feelings yet," Amy reported. She turned to Mina. "How was she after you came and got her?"  
"She was shaken up," Mina replied. "Right now she is with Palla. I didn't think it was a good idea to leave her alone right now."  
"Wise move," Amy pointed out. She turned to the others. "She is able to cry which is good but we have a long way to go before she is able to express her anger."  
"Anger," asked Serenity.  
"It's normal for abused children to have anger toward their abusers," Amy explained. "Tiffany has anger but it's buried right now."  
"I was thinking," Mina murmured.  
"About what," asked Lita.  
"When Tiffany is born I am going to take her from her mother," Mina replied. "I can't allow this to happen when I have full knowledge of it."  
"You know I agree with her," Amy added. "I cannot allow a child to go into an abusive environment."  
"I have no problem with this," Serenity stated. "When Tiffany is born she will go to Mina or Gloria."  
"No," Sailor Pluto came walking into the room.  
"Sailor Pluto," gasped Serenity.  
"I'm sorry," Pluto told them. "But when Tiffany is born you cannot take her from her mother."  
Everyone sat in stunned silence.  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Part Five

Hi Everyone! Here is part five to "Runaway." Thank you for all of the great reviews and comments I have been getting. Please review this part.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Five  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"What do you mean we can't take Tiffany from her mother," Mina practically shouted. "I can't allow her to go into an abusive situation with the knowledge I have now."  
"I agree Sailor Pluto," Amy added. "I have been working with her in therapy right now and it's just breaking my heart to hear what she has to say."  
"I know it will be hard," Pluto replied. "But we cannot disrupt the timeline."  
"To hell with the damn timeline," Mina shouted. "This is my great-granddaughter we are talking about. In the last couple of weeks I have grown to love her as my daughter. I can't allow her to be born and then turn her over to her mother."  
"Neither can I," Amy pointed out. "How can you ask us to turn Tiffany over to her mother when we know what she will abused?"  
"All this is meant to happen," Pluto replied. "If I allow you to take Tiffany away from her mother at birth then Brooke will come back to a different future."  
"Sailor Pluto I can live with that if it means Tiffany will be happier," Brooke informed her.  
"No Brooke," Pluto shook her head. "What Tiffany goes through is significant to the timeline. It not only is important in this period but in the future. Right now events are taking place as a result of Tiffany's abuse."  
"So in other words we cannot interfere," Raye sighed.  
"Serenity," Mina turned to the queen. "You're the queen. Can't you issue a command of some kind?"  
Serenity looked helplessly at Mina. "I'm sorry Mina," she replied. "I wish I could but in I have to respect what Pluto has to say."  
"This is outrageous," Mina shrieked. "So what am I supposed to do during those seven years?"  
"Just love her," Pluto replied. "She does depend on the love of her grandmother and great-grandmother."  
"Mina I know how you are feeling," Amy muttered. "I'm the one who has been listening to her experiences. I don't know how I am going to just sit back and do nothing during those seven years."  
"None of us like this," Lita said. "But you heard what Sailor Pluto has said. We have to let everything happen."  
"Then you will need to take the oath," Pluto stated.  
"No not that," Mina begged.  
"Yes," Pluto replied. "All of you must take an oath saying that you will not change the events that are laid out."  
Mina and Amy both gave a gusty sigh. The Scouts and the Queen all took the oath and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
"Damn that timeline," Amy thought to herself. "I can't believe I have to allow Tiffany's mother to raise her after all I have heard." Amy was angry. She could not understand how anyone could harm her child. And now Amy was told that she had to give Tiffany to her mother.  
Amy burst into her quarters. She was seething with anger. "What's wrong honey," Greg asked when he saw how upset his wife was.  
"Greg I wish I could tell you but I can't," Amy replied as she pulled of her shoes and put her slippers on. "I only have to deliver a child in the future and then give her to an abusive parent. That's all that's wrong."  
"Try to calm down," Greg advised. "I can see your temples throbbing."  
"Yours would be too," Amy thought. Suddenly she knew whom she wanted to see. "Where's Ariel?"  
"She's in her room," Greg replied. Before he could ask anything else Amy headed to Ariel's room.  
Ariel was lying on her bed reading a book. She looked up when Amy came in. "Hi Mommy," she cried in delight.  
"Hi Darling," Amy replied as she sat down in the rocking chair.  
"Are you all right Mommy," asked Ariel. "You look distressed."  
Amy smiled at her daughter's large vocabulary. "I'm okay Darling," she said. "I'm just a little upset right now." She held out her arms, "Come here." Ariel went over to Amy climbed up on her lap. Amy wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I could never imagine doing what Tiffany's mother does to my little Ariel. What kind of heart does that woman have to treat someone as precious as a child so cruelly?"  
"Mommy," Ariel murmured. "Why are you so upset?"  
"I can't tell you," Amy replied.  
"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better," Ariel asked.  
Amy smiled as she placed her hand on Ariel's cheek. "Just let me hold you right now," she whispered. Ariel snuggled down into Amy's arms. Amy felt tears mist in her eyes. "Forgive me Tiffany. Please forgive me."  
  
Mina was seething with anger. "Damn," she thought to herself. "How can we be so cruel? There is no way I am going to be able to hand Tiffany over to her mother when she is born."  
"Mina," a voice behind her said. She turned around and saw it was Serenity. "Are you all right?"  
"No," Mina replied curtly. "I can't believe Pluto expects us to do nothing when Tiffany is born."  
"I understand," Serenity sighed.  
"How can you," Mina snapped. "It's not your family member who is being abused. You don't have to stand by and allow someone you love be abused."  
"You're right," Serenity admitted. "But Gloria is my goddaughter and I love all the children here as I would love my own. It has been painful for me to. Tiffany is a very precious child. I wish I could do something about it. But if it is suppose to happen then we have to let it."  
"I know," Mina sighed. "It's just going to be so hard."  
Serenity placed a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder. "We'll all get through this together," she assured Mina. "Both in present and the future."  
"Thank you Serenity," Mina replied. "I don't know what I would do without your friendship."  
"I feel the same way about all of you," Serenity smiled at her friend.  
"I had better get back to the girls," Mina stated. She and Serenity said goodbye and they headed for their separate quarters. Tonight was a night when everyone ate dinner in the family quarters. When Mina got back to hers she saw that Asai already was fixing dinner.  
"Hi Mom," Gloria called from the couch. She was watching television.  
"Hi Darling," Mina kissed Gloria on the head. She went over to Asai and kissed him. "Where's Tiffany and Palla?"  
"They're in the girls' room," Asai replied. Mina went into the girls' room. Tiffany and Palla were sitting on the bed looking at a book together.  
"Mama," Tiffany jumped into Mina's arms.  
"Hi Sweetie," Mina replied. She turned to Palla. "I appreciate you staying with her."  
"No problem," Palla said as she got up. "I was glad to help. Let me know when you need me again."  
After Palla left Mina sat down on the bed with Tiffany in her lap. "There's something I need to tell you," she informed Tiffany.  
"You're sending me back," Tiffany asked in panic.  
"No Darling," Mina assured her. A look of relief crossed over the child's face. "The Scouts and I talked about possibly in the future taking you away from your mother when you are born. Unfortunately Sailor Pluto told us we couldn't. Apparently all of this is significant to the timeline."  
"Why are you telling me this Mama," asked Tiffany.  
"Because I am going to know what you are going through and not be able to do anything about it," Mina choked as a tear rolled down her face. "I just hope you will forgive me."  
"Mama," Tiffany whispered. "Or Great-grandma. I do forgive you because you always love me. You and Grandma make me happy when I am with you."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Mina hugged Tiffany close to her.  
"Mom," Gloria came in. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine Darling," Mina replied as she held her hand out toward Gloria. She drew Gloria into a hug. "Tell you what girls. How about after dinner all four of us go to that dessert shop in town and get whatever we want?"  
"Hurrah," Gloria squealed and Tiffany nodded eagerly.  
Mina smiled. "We might as well treat ourselves tonight."  
  
Brooke took a sip of the tea Raye had given her. Today's meeting was still fresh in her mind. She could only imagine the guilt her grandmother and the rest of the Scouts felt in the future.  
"Doing okay," asked Raye as she sat down beside her.  
"I still feel so awful," Brooke replied. "That child is my godchild. How could I have not noticed anything?"  
"Like Tiffany said it all happened when it was just her and her mother," Raye pointed out. "Don't beat yourself up over it."  
"Well I am going to make it up to her," Brooke declared. "I am going to take a more active role in her life."  
"I think she'll like that," Raye assured her.  
Annika came up. "Mama," she murmured.  
"Yes Sweetheart," Raye turned to her daughter.  
Annika hesitated for a moment. Then she pushed Raye's arms back and climbed up on her lap. Raye wrapped her arms around Annika who snuggled down. "How much do you love me," she asked.  
"What kind of question is that," Raye inquired.  
"Please tell me Mama," Annika pleaded.  
Raye sighed. Since this entire affair with Tiffany began Annika had been very fearful. Raye discussed it with Amy who told her to just keep reassuring her. "Annika if I had to choose only one thing in this whole world to keep I would choose you," Raye told her. "You are more important to me than my own life."  
"So you would never hate me," asked Annika as she snuggled even closer to Raye.  
"Never," Raye assured her.  
"Even when I do bad things," Annika pressed.  
"Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you," Raye stated firmly.  
"I just don't understand why Tiffany's mother doesn't like her," Annika whispered.  
"Neither can I Sweetheart," Raye whispered back. "Neither can I." Raye held Annika close for a minute and then told her, "It's time to take your bath and get ready for bed now. So get started."  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied and she climbed down off of Raye's lap. Before she walked away Raye grabbed her and gave her another hug and a kiss. Raye and Brooke watched Annika disappear into hallway leading down to her room.  
"You two still have a close loving relationship," Brooke whispered softly. Raye smiled. Hearing that made her happy.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...  
  
Amy was sitting in her office looking through her files. Marina had told her to pull out the documentation from her therapy sessions with Tiffany ninety years ago. When Tiffany had left Sailor Pluto told Amy to hold on to her notes from the child's therapy sessions. Marina came to her and asked her to get them out. Amy fished around and finally found what she was looking for. She opened them and began reading them. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she recalled listening to what Tiffany had been through.  
"Mom," a voice cut into her thoughts. Amy looked up and saw Ariel standing at the door in her lab coat. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes Darling," Amy replied. She motioned her daughter to come in and sit down. "I was just reading through the notes I took during Tiffany's therapy sessions when she visited us in the past."  
"May I," asked Ariel reaching for the notes. Amy nodded. Ariel took them and began reading through them. Her eyes got misted with tears too. "I remember her coming back now. I didn't know who she was. All I knew was that she was unhappy and that her mother had hurt her. When she went back for the Venus crystal I grew suspicious. When she ran away I knew that she was that same child who had run away from an abusive home."  
"We wanted to take her away from Celine when she was born," Amy stated. "We had discussed it when Tiffany was with us but then Pluto came and told us we couldn't do that."  
"It must have been hard," Ariel murmured.  
"Let me tell you what I almost did on the night Tiffany was born," Amy said. Ariel turned her full attention to her mother. Amy began talking.  
[Flashback]  
Amy took the healthy baby girl to clean her up. She knew it was Tiffany whom she had just delivered. Amy had remembered the little girls who visited them in the past to retrieve their planet crystals. Jasmine and Melody were two. Lily, Sydney and Gisselle were all one. Neo-Princess Rayna was a few months old. Now Tiffany was here. This was the birth Amy had been dreading. She did not want to have to give Tiffany over to Celine. She took an extra long time bathing the infant.  
"You're taking your time aren't you," asked Hotaru.  
"Do you blame me," asked Amy.  
"No," Hotaru sighed as she gently stroked the infant's cheek.  
"Hotaru I can't do it," Amy cried. "I know we took an oath but I can't hand this child over to that woman."  
"I know but we have to," Hotaru began but Amy held up her hand.  
"We can tell everyone that she died from some kind complications," Amy whispered. "We can hide her for a few days and then claim we found her on the doorstep. I'll give her to Mina to raise telling her who she really is."  
"I'm tempted to go along with that plan," Hotaru admitted. "But we can't do that. We have to give Tiffany to her mother. We cannot alter the timeline."  
"You're right," Amy murmured. She held Tiffany up and kissed her. "Forgive me little one but I promise I will be there for you when the time comes." Amy wrapped Tiffany up in a blanket and carried her into the delivery room. Tiffany's father immediately took her from Amy.  
"Look at her Celine," he exclaimed. "She's perfect."  
"Whatever," muttered Celine. She glared at Gloria. "There you go. I didn't want her but I had her."  
"You'll grow to love her," Gloria cried as she took Tiffany into her arms. "She is perfect."  
Amy glanced up at Mina who also had a pained look in her eyes. They knew the truth and they hated it.  
[End Flashback]  
"How tempted I was to go through with that plan," Amy sighed. "But I didn't so that I wouldn't disrupt the timeline."  
Ariel reached over and clasped her hand on Amy's arm. "I know it was hard on you Mom," she said. "But the important thing to remember is that right now Celine is getting what she deserves and Tiffany is going to be happy."  
"You're right," Amy replied. "And I will be continuing my therapy sessions with her when she gets back."  
"We'll get her through this," Ariel promised. Amy smiled at her daughter. She picked up Tiffany's old file and went to take it to Marina.  
  
Mina walked through the door that adjoined her quarters to Gloria's. She found Gloria in the guestroom looking it over. "What are you doing," she asked.  
"I'm trying to decide if I should decorate it for Tiffany to surprise her when she gets back or let her do it," Gloria replied.  
"I think you should let her do it," Mina stated. "Amy wants to talk to us at some point."  
"Very well," Gloria sighed. She went and sat down on the couch. Mina sat down with her. "Mom how were you able to manage these last seven years knowing what you knew."  
Mina sighed. "It wasn't easy," she admitted. "And there was one time I almost ran away with her."  
"Really," asked Gloria. "When? What did you do?"  
Mina sat back and began her tale.  
[Flashback]  
Celine and her current husband had decided to go away for the weekend. Gloria happily agreed to keep the children. The boys, Isao and Chomei were nine and ten while little Tiffany had just turned a year old. The boys kept Gloria busy so Mina helped out by taking care of Tiffany. Since Tiffany's father was still in the picture her mother had not done much to her yet. However, Mina could tell that Celine had no love for her daughter. While most children Tiffany's age cried when their mothers left them, Tiffany cried when her mother came to get her. Mina badly wanted to prevent her from experiencing the abuse that was in her future.  
That night after everyone had gone to bed Mina got up and got dressed. She crept into Gloria's quarters and went into the guestroom. Tiffany was asleep in the crib. Mina quietly picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the toddler. Tiffany opened her eyes and saw Mina. She smiled. "Hush," Mina whispered. "I'm going to save you." Mina quietly crept out of the quarters with the little bundle in her arms. "I am not going to allow you to go through that abuse. I'll raise you as my daughter and we'll be happy together." Mina headed down the stairs. She was almost to the entrance when the light was turned on. In dismay Mina turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing there.  
"Don't do it Mina," Pluto commanded. "You cannot run away with her."  
"Please Sailor Pluto," Mina begged. "I love this child. I can't bear the thought of leaving her with her mother. Please let me save her."  
"I know this is hard for you," Pluto replied. "But you took an oath."  
"To hell with the damn oath," Mina snapped. "My heart is breaking at the thought of her being abused."  
"So is mine," Pluto admitted sadly. "But all this is going to have a purpose. I cannot tell you now but everything will work out for the best."  
Mina sat down with Tiffany still in her arms. She gazed down at the tiny child with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sweetie," Mina choked. "I promise to give you all the love you deserve. You can always come to me for comfort."  
Pluto placed a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder. "You will be very important to her. Both you and Gloria will be her reason for living. Don't run away with her. You will likely be caught and incarcerated. If that happens what will Tiffany do?"  
Mina saw the reasoning. Without another word she went back upstairs to her quarters. She crept into Gloria's guestroom and placed Tiffany back in the crib. She quietly stayed by the child's side until she fell asleep.  
[End Flashback]  
"How close I came to just taking her away that night," Mina sighed.  
Gloria reached over and squeezed her mother's hand. "You're heart was in the right place," she stated. "I know the last seven years had to be difficult for you."  
"It has been," Mina admitted.  
"I wonder how she is doing now," Gloria murmured sadly.  
"I'm sure she is fine," Mina assured her.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Tiffany sat in Amy's office clutching a teddy bear she had brought with her. She gazed at Amy with her large green eyes. "So Tiffany where did you get this bear," Amy asked.  
"Mama gave him to me," Tiffany whispered. "She told me when she is busy and I need to hug someone to hug him."  
"Good idea," Amy smiled. "Well how about if you and the teddy bear come down here and play with some dolls for a while?"  
Tiffany hesitated for a moment and then climbed down. Amy sat down beside her. She had a hidden video camera recording the session again. Tiffany quietly began playing. "Tiffany did you have a lot of things to play with at home," Amy asked.  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "My grandma and great-grandma got me a lot of things."  
"You really love them don't you," Amy asked.  
"Yes," Tiffany whispered. "But I love them here as my mama and sister."  
"You have brothers don't you," Amy asked next. Tiffany nodded her head. "How was your mother with them?"  
"She was nice to them," Tiffany replied sadly.  
Amy pulled put some dolls. "Show me something that happened with you, your brothers and your mother," she requested.  
Tiffany took a deep breath and began.  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany watched as her brothers, Isao and Chomei came home from after school activities. Isao was in his last year of junior high so he was busy studying for the high school entrance exam. Chomei was in high school and was the star of his track team. Celine smiled at both of them. "How was your day boys," she asked.  
"Pretty good Mom," Isao replied. "I got my math test today and I got a perfect score on it."  
"Wonderful," Celine cried in delight. She turned to Chomei next. "And how about you?"  
"I made it to the finals for the big track meet," Chomei announced. Celine beamed in delight.  
"You two make me so proud," she declared.  
"Oh come on Mom," Chomei laughed. He and Isao headed for their rooms. Neither one of them even glanced at their younger sister. Celine told them Tiffany was the reason why their father left. Because of that they did not want to have anything to do with her.  
Celine turned toward Tiffany. "What are you standing there for," she snapped.  
"Why are you nice to them," Tiffany whispered.  
"Because they're my sons," Celine replied.  
"But I'm your child too," Tiffany choked as a tear fell down her face.  
"I didn't want you," Celine snapped. "I wanted them but I did not want you." Tiffany began to cry which infuriated Celine. "Stop that worthless crying," she shouted. When Tiffany did not stop Celine slapped her across the face. Tiffany began crying harder. Celine slapped her again. "Shut up," she screamed. Tiffany gulped her tears down. "Nobody here loves you. Your father didn't love you which is why he left."  
"He did love me," Tiffany protested. "He always told me he loved me."  
"Then why didn't he take you with him," Celine demanded. "It's your fault he left and no one here will forgive you for that. Now what do we say?"  
"I'm a worthless individual who isn't wanted and will never mount to anything," Tiffany choked.  
Celine was about to go on another tirade when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and saw it was Gloria. "Grandma,' Tiffany cried in delight as she ran into her arms.  
[End Flashback]  
Amy put her arms around the sobbing child. "It's my fault Daddy left," Tiffany sobbed. "Mother said it was all my fault. Everything is always my fault."  
"Listen to me," Amy commanded cupping the child's face in her hands. "It was not your fault. Your mother had no right to blame you. I want you to stop blaming yourself."  
"But she told me," cried Tiffany.  
"She's wrong," Amy told her. She reached for a male doll. "Pretend this is your father. If you could see him what would you say?"  
Tiffany looked at the doll. "Daddy why did you leave me with Mother? Why didn't you take me with you? Tiffany grabbed the doll out of Amy's hand. "Why did you leave? Why," she screamed and she threw the doll across the room.  
Amy next pulled out another doll. "Now this is your mother," she stated. "Tell her how you feel."  
Tiffany only gave a loud scream and knocked the doll out of Amy's hand. She began to cry hysterically. Amy pulled the child onto her lap and held her. She had a feeling there wasn't going to be any more talking at this session.  
  
When Mina came to get Tiffany she saw her still in Amy's lap crying. She walked quietly into the room. "Look who's here Tiffany," Amy whispered. Tiffany turned around and saw Mina. She jumped down off of Amy's lap and ran into Mina's open arms. She buried her head in Mina's shoulder and sobbed.  
"It's okay honey," Mina soothed. "I know this is hard for you but it's necessary."  
"Just allow her to cry when she needs to Mina," Amy advised. "It's very important for her recovery."  
"I understand," Mina replied. She gazed down at Tiffany. "I have to oversee a Scout practice right now. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Neptune have training. Gloria is over at Annika's. How about if I ask Aunt Raye if you can play there too."  
"Okay," Tiffany whispered.  
  
About half an hour later Tiffany, Gloria and Annika were sitting in Annika's room playing a game. Tiffany looked up and saw all the kimonos in Annika's closet. "You have a lot of kimonos Annika," Tiffany gasped.  
"Doesn't she," asked Gloria. "I only have about three but she must have about a hundred."  
"I don't have that much," Annika rolled her eyes. "Not all of them fit me. Mama likes to keep them."  
"Let's try them on," Gloria suggested.  
"Okay," Annika agreed. She went to her closet. "Here Tiffany this one should fit you."  
"Thank you," Tiffany took the purple kimono from Annika.  
  
Raye was looking at the directions on the package of curry she was fixing for her family's dinner that night. Suddenly a pair of arms came around her and someone kissed her cheek. "How's my beautiful wife," Chad asked.  
"Fine now that you're here," Raye replied as she turned around. She and Chad shared a passionate kiss.  
"So packaged curry tonight," he asked.  
"Please don't say anything," Raye begged. "Annika has already commented that she wished I could cook like Lita."  
"I won't," laughed Chad. "Where is Annika by the way?"  
"In her room with Gloria and Tiffany," Raye replied.  
"I'll go and say hello to her then," Chad stated and he headed for his daughter's room.  
  
Tiffany loved the look of the purple kimono on her. Gloria and Annika also had kimonos on. They were having a great time. "Okay," Annika sighed. "We had better take these off or Mama will get mad."  
"Nuts," muttered Gloria as she pulled off the kimono. She reached for her jeans and sweatshirt.  
There was a knock at the door and Chad came walking in. Tiffany, who was buttoning up her shirt, froze in panic.  
  
Raye was in the kitchen when she heard the ear-shattering scream from Annika's room.  
  
To be continued...  



	6. Part Six

Hi Everyone! Here is part six to "Runaway." Please read and review.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Six  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Raye dropped what she was doing and dashed into Annika's room. She went in and saw Gloria knelt down by the bed. Annika and Chad were both standing nearby. "What happened," Raye demanded.  
"Daddy came in to say hello to us and Tiffany screamed and hid under the bed," Annika replied.  
"Oh no," Raye moaned as she remembered that Tiffany had a fear of men right now. She went over to the bed and looked under. Sure enough there was Tiffany huddled underneath it sobbing. Raye took control of the situation. "Chad you had better leave the room. "Contact both Mina and Amy and ask them to come over."  
"All right," Chad replied in a confused voice.  
"Annika and Gloria I want the two of you to go somewhere else right now," Raye commanded.  
"But Aunt Raye," Gloria started to protest but Raye gave her a look that said she shouldn't argue. Not wanting to scare Tiffany more she left the room with Annika.  
Raye turned her attention to the frightened child. "It's all right Tiffany," she cooed. "Come on out. It's just the two of us in here now."  
"No," Tiffany sobbed.  
"I know you're scared," Raye stated. "But I promise that no one will hurt you." Tiffany did not budge. Raye gave a sigh. "Hurry up Mina and Amy."  
  
Annika and Gloria sat side by side on the couch. They were both in shock. They could not understand what had frightened Tiffany.  
"Cheer up Annika," Stardust piped up. "Ms. Mina and Ms. Amy will be here soon."  
"I just hate not knowing what is going on," Gloria moaned.  
Brooke came walking in. She saw the two girls sitting on the couch and Chad in the kitchen. "What's going on," she asked.  
"I just went into Annika's room to say hello to her and Tiffany screamed and hid under the bed," Chad replied.  
"Mama's in there with her now," Annika added. "Brooke what is going on? Is Tiffany afraid of men?"  
"She did something like that when Dad came into the bathroom while we were taking a bath," Gloria put in.  
"Kami-sama," Brooke murmured. She ran into Annika's room. Raye was kneeling down by the bed, talking gently to Tiffany. Brooke knelt down beside her. "What happened?"  
Raye quietly explained it to her. Brooke looked under the bed. "Come on out Tiffany," she gently urged. "I'm here."  
"And Mama and Aunt Amy are on their way," Raye added.  
Tiffany climbed out. She clung to Brooke and sobbed. "I kept thinking about Arinori," she choked.  
"Not all men are like your stepbrother Tiffany," Brooke gently assured her. "I know what happened to you is a scary thing but I promise you will be all right." With Tiffany in her arms Brooke stood up with Raye's help. Brooke sat down on the bed. Tiffany clung to her and cried.  
  
Amy and Mina both arrived at Raye's quarters at the same time. Chad let them in while Annika and Gloria both told them what happened. They went into Annika's room and saw Brooke sitting on the bed with Tiffany clinging to her. Raye was standing nearby. "Tiffany," Mina flew over to her. "It's okay honey. I'm here."  
"Mama," sobbed Tiffany. Brooke gently handed her over to Mina. Mina worked on calming the child down.  
"Tiffany I want you to tell me how you felt when Chad walked into the room," Amy gently instructed.  
"I was so scared," Tiffany cried. "I kept thinking about Arinori when he came into my room that time."  
"Okay," Amy took Tiffany's hands in hers. "Arinori is not here. You are in a safe place now where no one will hurt you."  
"Why don't we go back to our quarters," Mina suggested. She stood up with Tiffany still in her arms.  
Brooke turned to Raye. "I'm going with them. I'll be back in a little while."  
"Take your time," Raye stated as she followed everyone out of Annika's room. Gloria jumped up and followed her mother, Amy and Brooke. Chad was sitting in a chair. Annika was on the couch with Stardust.  
"Is she all right," Chad asked with concern once everyone had left.  
"I don't know," Raye admitted as she sat down on the couch. "I have the feeling she is in for years of therapy. Damn that mother of hers."  
Annika got up and stood in front of her mother. "Mama," she said. "Why did Tiffany scream when Daddy came into the room? Why is she scared of men?"  
Raye hesitated for a moment. She always wanted to protect her daughter from horrors like this. She held out her arm. "Come here baby," she stated. Annika came over and climbed up onto her lap. Raye wrapped her arms around her. "Remember when Daddy and I told you that there are certain places on your body that no one should be allowed to touch?"  
"Yes I do," Annika replied.  
"Well someone touched Tiffany there," Raye explained. "It was a man and that is why she is afraid of men."  
"Poor Tiffany," Annika gasped.  
"I know," Raye sighed. "I don't understand Tiffany's mother. If someone had done that to Annika I would have torn him from limb to limb."  
"I guess the important thing is to be there for Tiffany," Chad suggested.  
"She'll be all right," Raye assured everyone. "She just has to be."  
  
Later on that evening Tiffany was asleep in bed. Amy had worked with her on getting the feelings she had out. Mina and Brooke stayed with her the entire time. Tiffany was physically and emotionally exhausted so Mina put her to bed early. Brooke stayed beside the child until she had gone to sleep. Amy had a private talk with Mina. "I think you need to find some way to explain this to Gloria," she told Mina.  
"Do you think that is necessary," asked Mina. "I don't want her to know that Tiffany is her grandchild."  
"You don't have to," Amy pointed out. "But my professional eye is telling me that Gloria is very confused right now. I think she just needs to be aware of what Tiffany has been through. She is only a child so chances are when Tiffany is born she will have forgotten about this."  
"I'll talk to her," Mina promised.  
"And get some rest yourself," Amy ordered. "You're exhausted too. You need your strength."  
"I will," Mina replied. "Thank you Amy."  
"Call if you need me," Amy said as she left.  
Mina walked into the living room. She saw Gloria sitting on the couch staring down at the floor. Mina went over and sat down by her. "How are you doing Darling," she asked.  
"Okay," Gloria muttered. She turned toward her mother. "Why is Tiffany afraid of men? Dad is a great person and Uncle Chad couldn't harm a fly."  
"Come here," Mina reached out her arm. Gloria sat back and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Mina put her arm around her daughter. "Someone touched Tiffany in a place where she shouldn't be touched. That is why she is afraid of men."  
"Who did that," asked Gloria in astonishment. "You always told me that if someone touched me there to tell you or someone else right away."  
"Unfortunately Tiffany chose the wrong person to tell," Mina explained. She looked down at her daughter. "I know it seems like I have be spending a lot of time with Tiffany lately but I still love you very much and I don't want you to forget it."  
"I won't Mom," Gloria replied. "And I want Tiffany to be happy too."  
"Good girl," Mina smiled as she hugged Gloria close to her.  
  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany stared in horror at juice spill on the carpet. The glass had slipped out of her hand and now there was a red stain on the beige carpet. Tiffany knew she was going to have to try and clean it before Celine returned. She got up and grabbed some towels from the kitchen. She knelt down to clean it up. Suddenly the door opened. Tiffany looked up in fear and saw Celine walking in. Her heart sank as she realized she was too late.  
"What's this," Celine shouted angrily.  
"I...I...I spilled some j...j...juice," Tiffany stuttered.  
"You little fool," Celine raged as she grabbed Tiffany by the ear. "You are nothing but a disaster."  
"It w...w...was a...a...accident," Tiffany choked.  
"You've ruined the carpet," Celine shouted as she slapped Tiffany across the face. "You've ruined the carpet just like you've ruined my life."  
"I...I...I'm s...s...sorry," Tiffany cried.  
"So am I," Celine snapped. "I'm sorry I even had you." She dragged Tiffany by the ear to the closet. "Now what do we say?"  
"I'm a stupid clumsy fool who can't do anything right," Tiffany sobbed.  
"And that is the absolute truth," Celine confirmed. She opened the closet door and shoved Tiffany in. She slammed the door and locked it.  
"Let me out please," Tiffany cried in terror as she beat her fists against the door. She heard the door closed, which meant Celine had left. Tiffany screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to beat on the door. Her fists got all bloody and bruised. Finally she couldn't scream any more. Weeping she huddled up in the dark closet and hoped that someone would let her out.  
After what seemed like an eternity Tiffany heard a click at the door. She looked up as the door opened and saw Gloria standing there. "Grandma," Tiffany cried as she jumped into her arms. She looked over and saw Celine was standing nearby.  
"I told you Mother," Celine grunted. "She locked herself in the closet again."  
"I see," Gloria murmured as she held Tiffany close. "Well maybe you need to get the lock taken off of there so that she can't lock herself in there again."  
"We'll see," Celine replied.  
Gloria looked at Tiffany's bloodied wrists. "She needs Amy or Ariel to look at these," she pointed out.  
"Then you take her," Celine snapped. "I am not wasting time with a child who is so careless."  
Gloria glared at her daughter and took Tiffany out of her quarters. A few minutes later Tiffany was in Ariel's office having her wrists examined. How she badly wanted to tell her grandmother what really happened but she was too scared.  
[End Flashback]  
"I didn't mean to spill the juice," Tiffany sobbed to Amy as she clutched her teddy bear.  
"How often did your mother lock you in that closet Tiffany," Amy gently asked.  
Tiffany shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she choked. "I wanted to tell someone but I was afraid Mother would hit me again."  
"How did you feel when you were in that closet," Amy asked next.  
"Scared," Tiffany replied.  
"Anything else," Amy prodded.  
"It was so dark in there," Tiffany mumbled. "I wanted to get out of there but I couldn't. It was so scary."  
"I know it was scary," Amy gently told her. "But I also know you had to have some other feelings. I want you to describe them to me."  
Tiffany stared at Amy. "I can't," she whispered.  
"Yes you can," Amy pointed out. "It's just the two of us in here and you are safe. You can tell me how you really felt."  
"NO," Tiffany screamed. "I can't. I'm afraid Mother will find out. I can't tell you."  
Amy sighed and pulled the frightened child into her arms. Tiffany cried hysterically. She just had to help Tiffany get past her fears.  
  
Mina sat down in Amy's office to hear what she had to say. Tiffany had gone into the next room with Hotaru so that Amy could talk. Mina could tell that the child was terrified.  
"Tiffany is reliving the memories right now," Amy told her. "She is very scared. We need to get her past her fears."  
"How are we going to do that," Mina asked.  
"Right now it's important that she feels safe," Amy replied. "I know you are giving her a safe and loving environment. We have to get her past her fears so that she can feel the other feelings. Underneath the fear is pain and anger. She has to be aware of those in order to heal."  
"I understand," Mina sighed. "How long could this take?"  
"There's no telling," Amy replied. "When fear dominates a child it could take a long time to get her past it. I only ask that you continue what you are doing with her. She feels very safe and loved with you. That will be important in her recovery."  
"I'll do that," Mina promised as she stood up. "Thank you Amy." With that she got Tiffany and left the office.  
  
After her meeting with Mina, Amy headed over to Raye's quarters. Tiffany's recollection of being shut in dark closets reminded Amy of Annika's therapy sessions from three years ago.  
Raye answered the door. "Amy," she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Did we miss a therapy session for Annika?"  
"No," Amy replied. "Hers is tomorrow. But I did want to talk to you about something I would like Annika to do."  
"And what can that be," asked Raye as she sat down on the couch. She motioned Amy to sit down also.  
"Tiffany mentioned to me today that she has been locked in dark closets," Amy stated. "I was wondering if maybe Annika could talk to her. She knows what it is like since Ms. Ito locked her in a closet three years ago."  
"I don't know Amy," Raye said doubtfully. "That traumatized Annika. She had nightmares for weeks after that. Not to mention it took several weeks of therapy to get her through it."  
"But I helped Annika to get all of her feelings out," Amy pointed out. "Tiffany is unable to get past her fears. I thought maybe if she talked to someone who is not much older than her who has been through a similar experience then it might help."  
"Annika's situation is not like Tiffany's," Raye reminded Amy.  
"I'm not saying it is," Amy replied. "But Annika knows what it is liked to be locked in a dark closet. She may have only been in there for a few minutes but that is an eternity to a five-year-old. I think it might be of some comfort to Tiffany."  
"I don't know," Raye sighed.  
"Mama," Annika came into the room. Raye and Amy both looked up. "I want to do it."  
"Are you sure Sweetie," asked Raye. "Because you don't have to."  
"I want to help Tiffany," Annika replied. "I like her."  
"Annika this is your choice," Amy pointed out. "You don't have to do this."  
"I know Aunt Amy," Annika said. "But I have a mama who loves me and would never try to hurt me. Tiffany's mama hurts her. I want to help her."  
Raye smiled and pulled her daughter in her arms. "I'm proud of you baby," she stated. "You really do have a very large heart."  
"We'll talk about it at your session tomorrow Annika," Amy smiled at the child. "Thank you."  
  
A couple of days later Amy approached Brooke. In her hands was the tape she had of some of her sessions with Tiffany. "I am giving this to you to hand over to Marina," she told her. "I hope this is enough."  
"How many sessions do you have on there," asked Brooke as she took the tape from Amy.  
"About four," Amy replied. "There are some very detailed descriptions of what the child has been through so it should be enough evidence."  
"Let's hope so," Brooke sighed. She headed for the Time Portal.  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Marina sat in her office reviewing all of the statements and evidence she had. She was shocked at all she had learned over the course of the last several days. She was going to make sure that Celine would never see Tiffany again.  
A knock at the door made her look up. She saw Gloria and Mina were both there. "You wanted to see us," Mina stated.  
"Yes," Marina replied motioning them to come in. Mina and Gloria sat down. "I don't know if you were aware of this but I had gone to the past to ask Grandma to tape some of her therapy sessions with Tiffany."  
"She never told me that," Mina exclaimed.  
"I swore her to secrecy," Marina told them. "Brooke delivered the tape to me yesterday and I have looked at it."  
"And," asked Gloria.  
"I thought it would be a good idea if you looked at it now," Marina informed them. "It is a very disturbing tape and I know it will upset you. It will be shown at the trial and I want you to be somewhat prepared."  
"Very well," Mina said and Gloria nodded in agreement.  
Marina stuck the tape in the VCR and turned it on. Gloria immediately got misty eyed when she saw Tiffany whom she was missing very much right now. They watched four sessions of Tiffany telling Amy what she had been through. They watched as she cried and shook with fear. By the time the tape was over with both Mina and Gloria were crying.  
"Damn Celine," Gloria choked. "How could she?"  
"I was not there during the therapy sessions," Mina added. "But I knew how she would cry at them. Oh how I wished I could have forgotten that damn oath and take Tiffany away."  
"This is going to be in place of Tiffany's testimony," Marina informed them. "Grandma wants to continue with these sessions as soon as Tiffany returns."  
"That won't be a problem," Gloria quickly said.  
"Don't worry," Marina smiled at both of them. "Pretty soon all of this will be over with and Tiffany will be safe at home with you."  
  
Hotaru headed toward the throne room. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Princesses Rini and Chelsea had sent for her. She was curious to know what it was about. She got to the door and held up her transformation pen. "SATURN ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" After she transformed she entered the throne room. "Sailor Saturn reporting as ordered."  
"Thank you Sailor Saturn," Serenity replied. She gestured to a chair. "Please be seated."  
Sailor Saturn sat down. "So what do you need?"  
"As you know Celine's trial and Tiffany's custody hearing is coming up," Rini replied. "When there is a trial before the Royal Court an original Scout must be a judge."  
"I know that," Saturn informed them as a feeling of apprehension began to build up inside of her.  
"We have looked over the situation and feel that you would be the best judge in this case," Chelsea stated.  
"Me," gasped Saturn in amazement.  
"Yes," Serenity replied. "You either have the least personal involvement and you don't work in security. You also do not have any knowledge of what the outcome will be which ruled Pluto out."  
"Very well," Saturn stood up. "I will be the judge in the court and I will rule according to evidence presented before me."  
"Thank you Sailor Saturn," Rini said. "Good luck."  
Saturn nodded and left the room. She now had a case to prepare for. On her way out of the throne room she ran into Hope. "Good afternoon Sailor Saturn," Hope stated. "Did their Majesties send for you too?"  
"Yes," Saturn replied. "Do you know what you were sent for?"  
"No," sighed Hope. She pulled out her transformation pen. "NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" After her transformation she turned to Saturn. "But I guess I will find out." Saturn nodded her head and watched as Cosmic Neptune disappeared into the throne room. Then she continued on wondering what their Majesties wanted with Cosmic Neptune.  
  
"You want me to do what," Cosmic Neptune exclaimed.  
"We need you to be Elysian Venus's defense lawyer," Rini calmly explained.  
"You want me to defend someone who has clearly abused her child and broke my own nephew's heart," Cosmic Neptune couldn't believe her ears.  
"I know Elysian Venus isn't your most favorite person but we needed someone to take her case," Serenity replied. "You have got a level head on your shoulders and you can handle the challenge. That is why you were the logical choice."  
Cosmic Neptune gave a gusty sigh. "Very well," she bowed before the Queen and Princesses. "I will do the job I am assigned to do to the best of my ability."  
"That is all we ask," Chelsea replied. "Good luck Cosmic Neptune."  
Cosmic Neptune left the throne room and gave another sigh. This was definitely going to be a challenge.  
  
"Please sit down," Amy told Mina and Gloria as they came in. Once they sat down she turned to them. "I trust you have viewed the tape."  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "My poor baby."  
"All those sessions she came back from," Mina added. "She always begged me to hold her or something like that. She felt the need to be safe."  
"I'm so glad you gave that to her Mom," Gloria sighed. "I remember how she really came to look at you as her mother."  
"That's what I wanted to talk to both of you about," Amy stated. "At this point for all of us it has been ninety years but for Tiffany when she gets back it will be yesterday."  
"I'm aware of that," Mina pointed out.  
"What are you concerned about," asked Gloria. "We already agreed that she would see you daily until she recovers."  
"Yes but that is not what I want to talk to you about," Amy replied. "You have filed for sole custody with secondary custody for Mina. As of right now Tiffany is in the past where you are just a child and Mina is the one who is looking after her."  
"I'm following you so far," Gloria said.  
"Mina is the one who has been Tiffany's source of love, comfort and security," Amy continued. "If I remember correctly Tiffany turned to Mina for everything. Gloria I don't want you to be surprised if Tiffany still looks to Mina as her mother when she returns."  
"We've already discussed that," Gloria replied. "Mom and I have both agreed that until Tiffany feels secure again then she can have the option of staying with either one of us. Our quarters are adjoining so if Tiffany does stay with me then we will either keep the connecting door open or Mom will stay with us."  
"It's whatever Tiffany wants," Mina added. "That child has been through so much and we want to do what is best for her."  
"She's lucky she has the two of you," Amy smiled. "Whatever happens she will be in the good hands of her grandmother and great-grandmother."  
Mina and Gloria said goodbye and left Amy's office. "I really miss her Mom," Gloria sighed.  
"So do I," Mina slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.  
"I wonder how she is doing now," Gloria mused as she looked out the window.  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Scouts...]  
  
"Mama," Tiffany murmured to Mina. She had just come from another therapy session and was emotionally drained. Right now they were in their quarters. Tiffany was curled up on Mina's lap.  
"What is it honey," Mina asked.  
"Do you like having me here," Tiffany asked.  
"Of course I do," Mina cried. She wrapped her arms around the child. "I love you."  
"But you didn't have me," Tiffany pointed out. "You still love me even though you didn't have me."  
"Yes I do," Mina replied. "I love you because of who you are."  
"Then why does Mother hate me," Tiffany choked. "She had me. Why does she hate me so much? She has told me so many times that she did not want me."  
"I don't know Sweetie," Mina hugged the child close to her. She saw that Tiffany was blinking back tears. Remembering what Amy had said she wrapped her arms even tighter around the child. "It's okay," she assured her. "Go ahead and cry."  
"Is it really okay to cry," Tiffany asked.  
"It really is," Mina repeated. "You have a lot of hurt in there. You need to cry. I'll be right here with you."  
Tiffany threw her arms around Mina and began to cry hysterically. Mina held the child close. "Oh Tiffany. I do love you."  
  
"That's wonderful," Amy exclaimed when Mina told her about Tiffany's cry. "She's allowing herself to feel right now."  
"I remembered what you said," Mina told her. "I don't know how much she got out."  
"We won't," Amy stated. "This was just a scratch on the surface. Tiffany has a lot of buried anger and pain that she is unaware of. We need to get her past her fear first but what she did with you today was a start."  
"I'm so glad," Mina sighed. "I will do whatever it takes to help her."  
Amy smiled. How she badly wanted to tell Mina that in the future she and Gloria had filed for custody of Tiffany. But she couldn't. All she could do was wait to see if any news came that would convince Tiffany to go back home.  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Crystal scouts...]  
  
Celine was sitting quietly in her cell just glaring at the wall. Her sons had come to see her yesterday and they were very angry with her. They were angry with themselves for not noticing anything sooner. "So now I have possibly lost my sons thanks to that brat," Celine brooded angrily.  
She heard footsteps approaching and then stopping outside her cell. She looked up and saw Elysian Uranus standing there with a smirk on her face. "Well, well, well," Elysian Uranus stated. "I got back from a business trip and heard that the leader of the Elysian Scouts is in jail. What a treat."  
"What do you want Taylor," Celine asked coldly.  
"That's Elysian Uranus to you," snapped Elysian Uranus. "And I have what I want. You are where you belong. Oh how I have waited for years to see you get what you deserve after what you did to Kokei. Now I see that you got it. This is sweet."  
"What happened with Kokei was years ago," Celine growled.  
"Oh don't go making excuses," Elysian Uranus yelled. "He loved you for reasons I have no clue about. You cheated on him. He was all ready to marry you and you broke his heart by cheating on him. There he was at the altar waiting for you. Raye was ready to perform the ceremony. And what do you do? You come walking in with that poor excuse of a man and announced that it was over. You humiliated him and broke his heart in front of everyone in the palace. It took him years to recover from that. I am so glad Kokei found a wonderful woman who loves him. He certainly doesn't need a bitch like you."  
"Get out," Celine growled.  
"I thought what you did to Kokei was the worst thing you could do to anyone," Elysian Uranus snapped. "But when I found out you have been abusing your child, that sweet, precious little girl I couldn't believe it. That has to be the vile thing I have heard of. And to make it worse it a Sailor Scout of love who was doing it. You are going to get what you deserve and I promise I am going to be there to see it."  
Celine couldn't say anything. She was shaking with rage. Elysian Uranus walked away. "That brat has ruined my life," Celine thought to herself.  
"Elysian Venus," a voice said. Celine looked up and saw Cosmic Neptune standing there. "I have been assigned to be your defense in your trial."  
  
To be continued...  



	7. Part Seven

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Seven to "Runaway." In this part we will be jumping back and forth in time as we start Celine's trial and continue with Tiffany's therapy. I will not be doing too much coverage on Celine's trial because I do not know much about the Japanese court system. Also if I have everyone testimonies then we will only be having repeats of the therapy sessions and Tiffany's time in the past.  
Thank you to all of you who have given me feedback and suggestions.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Seven  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
"You're going to defend me," Celine exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Yes I am and I am going to tell you right now that all the evidence is against you," Cosmic Neptune pointed out. "If we're lucky I can get you probation but that is slim."  
"Look I didn't want that child to begin with," Celine snapped. "All she has done is ruin my life."  
"Sounds to me like you've ruined your own life," Cosmic Neptune muttered. She turned to Celine. "Let's get everything out on the table. I don't like you. I think you are cold and cruel. What you have done to your child is unforgivable. However, their majesties have assigned me to defend you. Right now I am the only chance you have. So I suggest we work together."  
"Very well," Celine snapped. The two women glared at each other and then got to work.  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Tiffany was surprised when she arrived at her session to see Annika sitting in there with Amy. She knew Annika also had sessions with Amy but she wasn't expecting her to be here at the same time.  
"Tiffany I asked Annika to come and talk to you for a few minutes today," Amy stated. "I'm going to be right here. I want you to listen to her."  
"Okay," Tiffany replied nervously.  
"I wanted to tell you that I got locked in a closet once," Annika told her.  
"You did," Tiffany asked. "But it wasn't your mama who locked you in was it?"  
"No," Annika shook her head. "It was some lady who worked here at the palace for a while. She hated kids and locked me in a dark closet. I was only five and it scared me."  
"Who got you out," asked Tiffany.  
"Mama, the Queen and the other Scouts," Annika replied. "I had to see Aunt Amy about it. She helped me to see that I was not only scared but also angry that Ms. Ito had locked me in there."  
"Why were you angry," Tiffany asked next.  
"Because she should not have locked me in there," Annika told her. "It was wrong. Aunt Amy also helped me to see that it wasn't my fault."  
Tiffany stared at Annika. The other girl had said a lot to her. Amy reached over and squeezed Annika's hand. "Thank you Annika," she said. "You can go now."  
"You're welcome Aunt Amy," Annika got up. She gave Amy a hug and then left.  
Amy turned to Tiffany. "I just thought it might help for you to talk to someone who has been through something similar," she told her.  
"But her mother loves her," Tiffany sadly pointed out. "Her mother would never lock her in a dark closet."  
"I know that," Amy replied. "But she also found out it was okay to be angry."  
"I'm not allowed to get angry," Tiffany whispered.  
"Who told you that," Amy asked.  
"My mother," Tiffany whispered. "She always told me I got angry then I would be punished."  
"What would she do to you," Amy gently asked. She handed Tiffany some dolls. "Show me."  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany was sitting at the table drawing a picture. She was going to give it to her grandmother for her birthday. She was alone in her quarters right now which was the way she liked it. Happily humming a tune she carefully drew the picture the way she wanted to.  
A slam of the door told Tiffany her mother was back. Her stomach immediately went into knots as fear built up inside of her. She remembered that she had not cleaned her room yet.  
Celine came in and saw Tiffany drawing at the table. "What are you doing," she asked.  
"Drawing a picture for Grandma," Tiffany replied nervously.  
Celine glared at it. "It looks awful," she snapped. "You call that a good picture?"  
"Grandma will like it," Tiffany cried as tears sprouted in her eyes.  
"Oh she will," Celine snarled.  
"Yes she will," Tiffany shouted. "Because Grandma loves me."  
"And I will never know why," Celine grumbled. She snatched the picture out of Tiffany's hand and looked at it. "This is a piece of junk."  
"Give it back," Tiffany pleaded.  
"Oh you want it back," Celine asked in a spiteful voice. Tiffany nodded her head. "Then here you go," Celine ripped the picture up and dropped it to the ground.  
"Mine," Tiffany shouted. She looked up and glared at her mother with anger in her eyes.  
"Is that anger I see," Celine asked maliciously. "You aren't supposed to get angry. I told you if you ever got angry you would be punished." Celine slapped Tiffany across the face. Tiffany choked in anger but at attempt of bravery she glared back up at her mother. "Don't get angry and don't you dare cry," Celine shouted and she slapped Tiffany again.  
"Stop it," Tiffany pleaded as her reserves started to drop.  
"Don't tell me what to do," Celine ordered. She grabbed Tiffany by the ear and dragged her into the bathroom. She stuck Tiffany in the shower and turned the cold water on her.  
"No Mother please it's so cold," Tiffany howled as the water soaked her. She began to shake with cold.  
"Stop that useless crying," Celine screamed as she slapped Tiffany again. Tiffany continued to scream. "I told you if you ever got angry I would punish you." Celine turned the water off and dragged Tiffany out of the bathroom. Tiffany screamed as she tried to get away from her mother but she did not succeed. Celine dragged her over to the balcony door and opened it. She threw Tiffany out onto the balcony. It was winter so Tiffany gasped as the cold air hit her wet body. "You can just stay out there," Celine snapped. "And you had better not scream or your punishment will be even worse than this one." Celine slammed the door and locked it. Fear had taken over so Tiffany huddled up on the floor and tried to warm herself. She heard a light slam, which told her Celine had left their quarters. Tiffany was alone and frightened.  
"Grandma," Great-grandma please find me," Tiffany thought to herself. How she wanted both of them right now. She shivered with cold.  
After a while she heard footsteps coming from inside. Someone was back. She heard the balcony door open. She looked up and saw Mina and Celine. "What the," Mina exclaimed as she picked Tiffany up. "What happened to you?"  
Tiffany wanted to tell her the truth but Celine was right there. "She's soaking wet," Mina cried. She turned and glared at Celine. "What happened?"  
"I guess she got herself locked out again," Celine replied. "She does that sometimes."  
"And how did she get so wet," Mina demanded as she started pulling the wet clothes off of Tiffany.  
"She must have been playing with water before she went out," Celine stated. "You know how kids can be."  
"Yeah right," Mina muttered as she picked Tiffany up again. "Come on let's get you into a warm bath before you catch cold." Tiffany wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and clung to her.  
"Don't think I don't know what is going on," Mina icily told her granddaughter. "I know more than you think and you will not get away with it."  
"I don't know what you are talking about Grandmother," Celine stated in an innocent voice.  
"Oh you know," Mina grumbled as she ran a warm bath and put Tiffany in. The warm water felt good. She looked up at her great-grandmother with tears in her eyes. Mina smiled gently at her. "Don't worry my precious little Tiffany," Mina whispered as she kissed Tiffany on the forehead. "Things will get better one day."  
"I'm cold," Tiffany choked.  
"Celine she's spending the night with me tonight," Mina crossly informed her granddaughter.  
"I didn't say she could," Celine snapped.  
"I don't give a damn what you say," Mina shot back. "She is spending the night with me."  
[End Flashback]  
"That's why I could never get angry," Tiffany choked. "Mother would do things like that to me."  
"You are not to blame for that," Amy gently assured Tiffany. "At least your grandmother and great-grandmother were there for you."  
"Now I know what Great-grandma meant when she said things would get better one day," Tiffany whispered. "She remembered when I came here."  
"Come here," Amy held out her arms. Tiffany went right into them. "We'll get through this. I promise."  
  
That evening Tiffany was playing with Annika in her quarters. Mina was taking Gloria to see her favorite singer in concert. About a month ago Gloria had gone for a week without getting a note sent home from school. As a reward Mina had bought the concert tickets. Since it was before Tiffany came Mina only had two. With Tiffany still having a strong fear of men Mina knew leaving her with Asai would not do. So she asked Brooke to keep her until they got back. Brooke was only too happy to help. So Tiffany and Annika played together and had a great time.  
"It must be ironic," Raye commented as she came up to Brooke.  
"Nani," Brooke asked.  
"Watching your young mother and godchild play together," Raye replied.  
Brooke laughed. "Yes it is a little strange," she admitted. "But watching my mother as a child has given me a wonderful gift."  
"And what would that be," Raye asked.  
"I watch you with her and I now know how she turned out to be a wonderful mother," Brooke replied. "You're just so loving with her."  
"She's very loving too," Raye pointed out.  
"I know," Brooke whispered. "She still is."  
"Annika you need to take your bath and start getting ready for bed now," Raye informed her daughter.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied as she got up and followed Raye into the bathroom.  
"You should get ready for bed to Tiffany," Brooke added,  
'But I'm not staying the night," Tiffany reminded her.  
"Yes but Mama won't be back until late and she told me to put you to bed and she would come get you when she got back," Brooke told her.  
"Okay," Tiffany sighed as she went into the spare room.  
Later on Brooke was tucking Tiffany into the bed in the spare room where she was staying. "Aunt Brooke," Tiffany said. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," Brooke replied.  
"How long are you going to stay," Tiffany asked. "Doesn't Tara and Ashley need you?"  
"I promised your grandmother and great-grandmother I would keep an eye on you," Brooke replied. "So I will stay as long as I am needed here."  
"Why does Mother hate me," Tiffany asked softly.  
"I don't know honey," Brooke replied as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of Tiffany's face. "I had no idea your mother was doing all those things to you."  
"No one knew," Tiffany replied. "She only did those things when it was just the two of us."  
"I promise Tiffany," Brooke pulled the child into her arms. "Whatever happens I will be spending much more time with you."  
  
Later on that evening Mina arrived to pick up Tiffany. The child was asleep. "Sorry I'm so late," Mina stated as she came in. "Gloria fell asleep on the way home so I had to get her to bed first."  
"It's no problem," Brooke replied.  
"We enjoyed having her," Raye added.  
"How was she," asked Mina. "I know she had another rough session with Amy today."  
"She was wondering why her mother hates her," Brooke told her.  
"Amy told me she would ask questions like that," Mina sighed as she picked Tiffany up. The child stirred but did not wake.  
"That's a question we all have right now," Raye pointed out. "I can't imagine not loving my daughter."  
"None of us can," Mina muttered looking at the precious child in her arms.  
"I wonder how things are going in the future," Brooke thought.  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Cosmic Venus and Venus stood in the Royal Courtroom waiting for the hearing to start. Elysian Mercury was sitting down going through her paperwork. Nearby Cosmic Neptune was working through the little bit of evidence she managed to get together. The rest of the Sailor Scouts were slowly coming in.  
"Grandma," called a voice. Cosmic Venus looked up and saw Isao and Chomei coming in.  
"Hello Boys," Cosmic Venus greeted them formally. Ever since she had learned of Celine's abuse toward Tiffany she was having a difficult time with the fact that her grandsons might have known about it."  
"Grandma," Chomei stated. "We had no idea."  
"Mother told us that Tiffany was the reason Dad left," Isao added. "She turned us against Tiffany."  
"Do you know why your father left," Cosmic Venus asked.  
"Why did he leave," Chomei asked.  
"It wasn't because of Tiffany," Cosmic Venus replied. "He came to me a couple of nights before he left and told me. He caught Celine sleeping with the man who is now your stepfather. It broke his heart so he left. Your mother needed to blame someone else so she chose Tiffany who she never wanted anyway. Elysian Mercury has been searching for your father."  
"Has she found him," Isao asked in a hopeful voice.  
Cosmic Venus nodded her head. "I'm afraid he died shortly after he left," she replied. She saw the heartbroken look in the boys' eyes and she softened. "I'm sorry Boys. I am going to have to tell Tiffany too."  
"Damn mother," Chomei growled. "She has really played us a fool these last several years."  
"She drove Dad away and now she has driven our little sister away," Isao added. "I hope Tiffany can forgive us."  
Cosmic Venus placed a hand on Isao's shoulder. "Tiffany will have to have a lot of therapy," she informed him. "But I believe with a lot of love and support she will forgive you."  
"Thank you Grandma," Isao replied.  
"Mother," called another voice. Cosmic Venus looked up and saw her youngest daughter had entered the courtroom.  
"Minako," she cried and she ran over to embrace Minako.  
"I thought you and Grandma could use some support today."  
"We're so glad you came," Venus stated as she hugged Minako.  
"Celine use to hit me too," Minako whispered.  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Cosmic Venus choked. "How did my oldest daughter become so cruel?"  
"We may never know," Venus sighed.  
"All rise," Sailor Jupiter called. "The Royal Court will now come to order. Please greet the Royal Family."  
Everyone stood as first Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion entered. Next Neo-Princess Rini and Prince Helios came in. They were followed Neo-Princess Chelsea and her husband Prince Jiro. Finally in walked Neo-Princess Rayna looking less than thrilled to be there. However since she was the princess it was her duty. Everyone bowed as the Royal family came in and stood in front of his or her thrones. Sailor Jupiter continued, "Sailor Saturn is presiding. Please stay standing to greet her."  
Sailor Saturn entered. She was wearing her Scout uniform with a judge's robe over it. She took her place and banged on the table with her gavel. "Please be seated." Once everyone was sitting Saturn looked over the paper in front of her. "This is both a custody hearing and a child abuse trial. Are the representatives from both sides ready?"  
"Yes your honor," Elysian Mercury replied.  
"We are ready your honor," Cosmic Neptune added. "As we'll ever be."  
"Then I will hear opening statements," Sailor Saturn ordered.  
Elysian Mercury stood up. "Your majesties and you honor," she began. "Elysian Venus has been physically and psychologically abusing her daughter, Tiffany Aino for the last seven years. She has made it perfectly clear that she does not want the child and has given her no love. Cosmic Venus has filed for custody of seven-year-old Tiffany Aino. I believe it would be in the child's best interest that she lives with her grandmother. I ask that full custody is granted to Cosmic Venus and secondary custody is granted to Sailor Venus. We also ask for the maximum penalty for Elysian Venus and the removal of her powers."  
"Thank you," Saturn replied. "Defense please."  
Cosmic Neptune stood up. "Your majesties and your honor," she stated. "Elysian Venus has been a Sailor Scout for many years now. She has done her duties. She has provided a loving home for her two sons. There is evidence against her. We ask for probation and counseling is given to Elysian Venus. I believe with the proper help she can reform."  
"Thank you," Saturn turned to Elysian Mercury. "Please call your first witness."  
"I call Sailor Mercury to the stand," Elysian Mercury called.  
Everyone watched as Sailor Mercury walked up. Sailor Jupiter swore her in. Everyone sat back and listened to Sailor Mercury's testimony of many years ago.  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Tiffany sat quietly in Amy's office playing with the toys that were available to her. Amy sat beside her and talked with her.  
"How did you do in school Tiffany," asked Amy.  
"All right," Tiffany mumbled. "It didn't matter because Mother would tell me any good grades I got were just from luck. She said a stupid, worthless person like me could never do well on her own."  
"How terrible," Amy thought to herself. She reached down and took Tiffany's small hand in hers. "I want you to stop believing all those things your mother told you. You are not stupid or worthless. You are a beautiful, sweet, little girl who will be a success. Please remember that. Did you try hard in school?"  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "It was really bad if I ever brought a bad grade home."  
[Flashback]  
Tiffany was worried about her math test. She had failed it. Now she was going to have to get it signed. "If I can find Grandma or Great-grandma first maybe one of them can sign it." Sometimes Tiffany would be lucky and be able to find either Mina or Gloria before her mother found the test. They were always happy to sign the tests and they never told Celine. She got home to her quarters and found them empty. Relieved she put her bookbag down and dug out her test. She started to head out the door when Celine entered. Gasping in surprise Tiffany quickly put her test behind her back.  
"What are you hiding," Celine asked suspiciously.  
"N...n...nothing Ma'am," Tiffany stuttered nervously.  
"Yes you are," Celine snapped. She held out her hand. "Give it to me."  
"I don't have anything," Tiffany insisted.  
"Yes you do," Celine screamed as she grabbed Tiffany's braid. Tiffany gave a cry of pain. Celine brutally took hold of Tiffany's arm and found the test paper. She snatched it out of her hands and then pushed Tiffany to the floor. She saw the test grade. "What's this," she screamed as she slapped Tiffany across the face. "I knew someone as stupid as you couldn't do well. Not only are you stupid but you are conniving. You were planning to take this to your grandma or great-grandma weren't you?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany sobbed.  
"Stop that crying," Celine shouted as she slapped Tiffany again. She glared at the test. "I didn't even want you. But I was told to have you. Not only did I have to have you but I got stuck with a worthless child who can't do anything."  
"Then let me live with Grandma," Tiffany cried.  
Celine angrily grabbed one of Tiffany's braids and pulled her to her feet. Tiffany began to cry harder. "Stop that worthless noise," she coldly ordered. "Now what do we say?"  
"I am a worthless individual who isn't wanted and will never mount to anything," Tiffany whispered.  
"And you never will," Celine snarled. "You do not deserve any love at all."  
[End Flashback]  
Tiffany was crying very hard. She clutched her teddy bear to her chest. Amy knelt down beside her and put her hands on Tiffany's shoulders. "You do deserve love," she assured her. "Everyone deserves love. How your mother treated you is not your fault."  
"She always told me everything was my fault," sobbed Tiffany. "She told me that I would never deserve love."  
"You are loved," Amy told her. "Your grandmother and great-grandmother love you. And here in this time everyone at the palace loves you. Your Aunt Brooke also loves you very much."  
"Really," Tiffany asked.  
"Really," Amy confirmed. "There are many people who love you." Tiffany accepted Amy's loving embrace. She would never go back home.  
  
After Tiffany's therapy session Mina came and got her. Mina saw that the child was still crying. Smiling, she picked Tiffany up and carried her out of the office. Mina took Tiffany down to her office and sat down with her. Tiffany snuggled up against Mina enjoying the warmth she felt.  
"Mama can I ask you something," she asked.  
"Anything," Mina replied.  
"Mother always told me that I don't deserve love," Tiffany stated. "But Aunt Amy told me I do."  
"And she's right," Mina confirmed.  
"Do you love me," asked Tiffany. "I know in the future you do but do you love me here and now?"  
"Of course I do," Mina replied as she pulled Tiffany into a fierce hug. "In the last several weeks I have grown to love you as my own daughter."  
"You do," Tiffany cried in delight.  
"Yes," Mina exclaimed.  
"I love you Mama," Tiffany cried.  
"I love you too honey," Mina hugged the child tightly. "Please forgive me in the future sweet one."  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Cosmic Venus was sick to her stomach. For the last two days she sat and listened to testimonies from her mother, Sailor Mercury and all the other original Scouts who had statements from when Tiffany was with them in the past. She listened to Elysian Mercury read Elysian Mars's written statement. She had watched the tape of Tiffany's sessions with Amy as she played out the abuse Celine had given her. She could not believe her daughter had done all of this. All this time Elysian Venus sat by Cosmic Neptune, her face devoid of emotion. Cosmic Neptune had very little evidence to back up her case. Chomei and Isao had to testify on behalf of their mother. After all she had given them a lot of love. Elysian Venus was not placed on the stand.  
"Well I have heard both sides of the case," Saturn stated. "If there aren't any more witnesses then I will make my decision."  
"Wait," a voice called. Everyone turned and saw Minako had stood up. "I would like to testify on behalf of my niece Tiffany."  
  
To be continued...  
  
We are wrapping up this story. There will be at least one more part and an epilogue.  



	8. Part Eight

Hi Everyone! This will be the last major part to "Runaway." I will have an epilogue after this so don't worry. It won't be completely over yet.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse. There is also 1-800-4-A-CHILD  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Part Eight  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
"Nani," Cosmic Venus exclaimed in surprise. She didn't think her youngest daughter had much contact with Tiffany.  
"I have some evidence to support this case," Minako replied.  
"Very well Minako," Saturn stated. "Take the stand please."  
Minako walked up to the stand and was sworn in by Sailor Jupiter. Elysian Mercury walked up to her. "Now Ms. Aino what do you have to share with the court?"  
"I have been keeping this secret since I was four," Minako stated. "When I heard Tiffany telling Sailor Mercury about what had happened with Arinori it made me realize I should have said something long ago. Maybe we could have spared Tiffany the agony."  
"Proceed," Elysian Mercury commanded.  
"It happened when I was four," Minako began. "Mom and Dad were away for a weekend. Celine was eighteen and was babysitting me for the weekend."  
[Flashback]  
"I can't believe I have to spend my entire weekend babysitting you," Celine grumbled.  
"You mean," Minako choked as tears fell down her face.  
"Shut up brat," Celine ordered. "Now I have some friends coming over this evening so you had better stay out of my way."  
Minako was upset. She wished her brother, Kazuto was here but he was spending the weekend skiing with some friends. Celine scared her. She was always yelling at her and sometimes she even hit her.  
Later on Celine's friends arrived. They were both young men around Celine's age. "Who's the rug rat," one of them asked.  
"This is my half-sister Minako," Celine replied. "I have to brat sit this weekend."  
"Lucky you," the other friend said.  
"Oh come on you two," the first one stated. "Look at those blonde curls and blue eyes. She'll be a knock out one day."  
"All right Ichizo," Celine muttered. "Let's let the brat play and we'll watch a movie."  
Minako played with her toys while her sister and friends got out a video. It was clearly a movie not meant for children and Minako was shocked at what she saw. She covered her eyes in shame and wished her mother were here. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ichizo. "You shouldn't be watching this," he told her. Minako only gazed at him with her large eyes.  
"I guess I should put her to bed now," Celine grumbled as she got up.  
"I'll do it," Ichizo offered. He took Minako's hand and led her into her room. Minako climbed up on her bed. Ichizo sat down by her. "You really are going to be beautiful when you grow up." Suddenly Minako was aware of him touching her. She got scared.  
"Don't touch me there," Minako pleaded. "It hurt."  
"Oh come on," Ichizo cooed. "This will make you grow up faster."  
"Stop it," Minako shouted. "Mommy told me no one can touch me here."  
"Mommy's wrong," laughed Ichizo.  
"Celine," Minako screamed. The door opened and Celine came in.  
"Get off her," Celine snapped at Ichizo. "My mother will skin you alive if you touch her like that."  
"Hey I was just having some fun," Ichizo protested as he stood up.  
"Go back to the movie and I'll finish with her," Celine ordered. Once Ichizo left Celine slapped Minako in the face. "You idiot," she shouted. "Why did you let him do that?"  
"I told him no," Minako cried. "I tell Mommy."  
"No you won't," Celine demanded. "You will not tell anyone about this or I will rip out your tongue. Do you understand?"  
Minako nodded her head. Celine left the room. Minako clutched her teddy bear to her chest and lay down with tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell Mommy but was afraid of Celine.  
[End Flashback]  
"I never told anyone what had happened," Minako concluded. "Now I know I should of."  
Everyone sat in stunned silence. What happened next was completely unexpected.  
"Damn you to hell," Cosmic Venus yelled as she jumped out of her seat and flew toward Celine. Elysian Mercury, Venus and Cosmic Mars all grabbed her. "How could you," Cosmic Venus screamed at Celine. "How could you do that to your sister and your daughter you cold-hearted bitch?"  
Sailor Saturn pounded the gavel. "Order," she shouted above the din. "Cosmic Venus get a hold of yourself before I charge you with contempt."  
"Calm down," Venus hissed to her daughter. "It'll only make matters worse."  
"I have heard all the evidence," Saturn stated. "This court is in recess while I consider appropriate action." Saturn hit the gavel again and she exited the room. Cosmic Uranus and Sailor Neptune escorted Celine to the holding area. Everyone began talking.  
"Minako," Cosmic Venus threw her arms around her youngest daughter. "I am so sorry."  
"Mom," Minako wrapped her arms around her mother. "Don't apologize. I never told anyone."  
"You should have," Cosmic Venus pointed out. "But I promise I will help you in anyway I can."  
"You have always been a wonderful mother," Minako stated. "Don't ever think otherwise."  
"Cosmic Venus," Mercury came forward. "I want to set up some sessions for you. You have been through a lot these last couple of weeks and you have had a lot of shocks. You need to talk about them."  
"Very well," Cosmic Venus sighed.  
"You need to see someone too Minako," Mercury added. "You can either talk with me or with someone who lives near you."  
"Thank you Sailor Mercury," Minako replied.  
"All rise," Sailor Jupiter called. "The court is back in session. Sailor Saturn presiding."  
Everyone was back in his or her places and quiet. Celine was escorted back to her place beside Cosmic Neptune. Sailor Saturn came in and sat back down. Once everyone was settled she began. "Will Elysian Venus please rise." Celine and Cosmic Neptune both stood up. "What I have heard to day has been both shocking and atrocious. I find you guilty on all charges of child abuse." A whisper went through the courtroom. "As for Tiffany Aino I hear by grant full permanent custody to her grandmother, Cosmic Venus and secondary custody to her great-grandmother Sailor Venus." Cosmic Venus and Sailor Venus hugged each other in delight. "As for a sentence," Saturn stated. "Elysian Venus if I could I would lock you up and throw away the key but I can't do that. I hear by sentence you to a minimum of twenty-five years in the palace prison and removal of your Scout powers." Another buzz went around the courtroom. Saturn pounded her gavel. "Of course that will leave us without an Elysian Venus. We have two options. One is we wait until Tiffany reaches age and we make her Elysian Venus. Then her first daughter will become Crystal Venus. The second option is that Elysian Venus's powers be transferred to Cosmic Venus's youngest daughter Minako Aino."  
Minako gasped. "Me," she squeaked.  
"Yes," Saturn replied. "This is completely voluntary. And you will not be leader until you have completed your training. Temporary leadership will go to Elysian Mercury until you are ready. Elysian Mars will take over the training of the Crystal Scouts. Do you accept?"  
"I will do it," Minako stated.  
"Very good," Saturn said. "Please come up here. Cosmic Neptune bring Elysian Venus forward." Cosmic Neptune dragged Celine forward. "Your Majesties."  
"We're ready," Serenity stood up with Rini, Chelsea, and Rayna. Serenity held the silver crystal. "I need her transformation pen." Cosmic Neptune took Celine's transformation pen and handed it to Saturn. Rini took it next and placed it under the crystal. Suddenly a glow came out. It shot in two directions. One beam enveloped Minako and the other enveloped Celine. Celine began screaming as her powers were removed. Cosmic Venus covered her eyes unable to watch anymore. The beams disappeared and everyone gave a gasp. Minako looked twenty years younger as the scout powers gave her eternal life. Celine lost her youthful look and showed her true age in her middle fifties. She had lost eternal life.  
Minako held up her pen. "VENUS ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP!" Everyone watched as she transformed in Elysian Venus. Celine bitterly watched.  
"Take her away," Saturn ordered nodding at Celine. Sailor Uranus led Celine out of the courtroom. She turned to Elysian Venus. "You are now Elysian Venus. See your mother and grandmother about training."  
"I will," The new Elysian Venus replied as she went back to her seat, transformation pen in her hand.  
"One last note," Saturn stated. "Tiffany has been through a lot. She will need to testify at Arinori's hearing. Sailor Mercury it is my understanding that you will continue therapy sessions with her."  
"Yes I will," Mercury replied.  
"Chomei and Isao," Saturn turned to Tiffany's brothers. "You two are old enough to stay in your current quarters on your own. I would like you to spend time with Tiffany and get to know her. She needs all the love she can get right now."  
"We will Ma'am," Chomei replied and Isao nodded his head.  
"This court is adjourned," Saturn announced. She banged the gavel and everyone got up. Elysian Mercury turned to Cosmic Venus.  
"Let's get your granddaughter."  
  
Brooke headed toward the Gates of Time. She had received word that someone was waiting for her. She wondered how the trial was going. She saw Marina waiting for her. "Marina," she stated. "Is the trial over?"  
"Yes," Marina replied. She held out some papers. "This will convince Tiffany to come home."  
Brooke read the papers. "You're right," she exclaimed. "It will."  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Gloria and Tiffany were in the middle of playing a video game. So far Tiffany was winning. Gloria found that she actually liked having Tiffany staying with them. She did not understand everything that was going on with the other child but she did not care. Mina had been making sure that she was spending time with both girls.  
"I feel a strong connection with her," Gloria thought to herself.  
"Your turn," Tiffany informed Gloria.  
"Okay," Gloria began to play.  
"I hate to interrupt the game girls," Mina came in. "But Aunt Brooke is here to talk with you Tiffany."  
"Now," asked Tiffany and Mina nodded her head. Tiffany sighed and got up. She gave Mina a hug and a kiss and left the room.  
"I don't get it Mom," Gloria stated. "Why is her mother so mean to her?"  
"I don't know honey," Mina replied. "There are some things we can never answer."  
  
Brooke took Tiffany outside. They walked around for a few minutes and then took a seat on a bench. "Tiffany," Brooke began. "You're happy here aren't you?"  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "Mama loves me."  
"Is there anything that would convince to come back to the future with me," Brooke asked. "I have to go back soon."  
"I don't know," Tiffany whispered. "I can't stay with Mother anymore."  
"Aunt Marina gave me these today at the Gates of Time," Brooke pulled out some papers. "She wanted me to show them to you."  
Tiffany took the papers and read them. "What does this mean?"  
"Your grandmother has custody of you," Brooke replied. "Your great-grandmother has secondary custody. You will be living with them. Your mother is in jail."  
"You mean," Tiffany gasped as her eyes widened in delight. "I don't have to live with Mother anymore."  
"No," Brooke replied. "From now on your grandmother will be taking care of you and your great-grandmother will be helping her out."  
Tiffany threw her arms around Brooke. "That's great," she squealed. "I've always wanted to live with them."  
"Well now you get to," Brooke told her with a smile on her face.  
Tiffany suddenly grew serious. "What about Mama," she asked.  
"She'll be okay," Brooke assured her. "You are going to go and be with her in the future. I think deep down she knows that you would eventually have to go back."  
"She'll be sad," Tiffany pointed out.  
"She'll miss you," Brooke agreed. "But she will see you again."  
"I guess we need to tell her," Tiffany sighed.  
"I've called a meeting and all of the Scouts and the queen are waiting for us," Brooke stated. She took Tiffany by the hand. "Let's go."  
  
"You're going back," Mina cried in astonishment. "But I thought you wanted to stay here."  
"I don't have to stay with Mother," Tiffany replied. "Grandmother is going to be taking care of me from now on and Great-grandma is going to help out."  
"That's wonderful," Serenity exclaimed.  
Mina smiled. "I am happy for you Darling," she stated. "I will miss you very much but at least I know I will see you again."  
Tiffany flung her arms around Mina. "Thank you for being my mama here," she cried.  
"I am glad I could," Mina choked as she hugged the child back.  
"What about her therapy," asked Amy. "She needs it."  
"And she is going to get it," Brooke replied. "You will be continuing her therapy in the future."  
"Then I guess we need to say our good-byes," Serenity stated.  
  
"So you're going home," Gloria asked Tiffany as she watched her pack.  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you," Gloria replied. "But I know I am going to be a nice mother to my kids."  
"And you are going to be a wonderful grandmother too," Tiffany thought to herself. "You won't forget me will you?"  
"Only if you don't forget me," Gloria stated.  
"I never will," Tiffany giggled. She and Gloria hugged. "Good-bye Grandma."  
  
Serenity, Mina, Amy and Raye walked Brooke and Tiffany to the Gates of Time. Brooke had said good-bye to Annika who wondered if she would ever see Brooke again. Brooke had smiled and told her yes. Raye told Annika to stay in their quarters until she returned.  
"Thank you everyone," Tiffany told them.  
Serenity knelt down. "We have take an oath not to change events in the future," she informed Tiffany. "I hope you understand."  
"I do," Tiffany replied. "I am a Sailor Scout too."  
Amy placed a hand on Tiffany's head. "I'll be waiting for you," she stated. "We'll continue your sessions in ninety years."  
"For me that will be in a few minutes," Tiffany giggled as she hugged Amy.  
Raye was giving Brooke a hug. "You've have given me a future to look forward too," she said. "Thank you."  
"Thank you Grandmother," Brooke replied as she hugged Raye back. "I'll see you soon."  
"I look forward to the day you are born," Raye smiled. "However, my Annika is still my baby right now."  
Tiffany turned to Mina, "Mama."  
Mina smiled and knelt down. She held out her arms. Tiffany ran into them and they hugged. "I love you Tiffany," Mina whispered.  
"I love you too," Tiffany whispered. "Thank you."  
"Take care of yourself," Mina told her.  
Tiffany nodded her head and ran to join Brooke. They waved good-bye and headed toward the time gate. Once they vanished Serenity turned to Mina. "For her the nightmare is over," she stated.  
"But for us it hasn't even begun," Mina sighed. "I promise when Tiffany is born I will love her."  
  
[During the time of the Crystal Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Serenity, Mina, Gloria, Raye, Annika and Amy were waiting at the Gates of Time. Gloria was excited about Tiffany returning home. She really missed that child.  
Brooke and Tiffany emerged. Tiffany dropped her bag and ran, "Grandma."  
"Tiffany," Gloria ran forward. She scooped the child up in her arms and held her. "Welcome home. I promise you will never have to live with your mother again."  
"I am so glad I am going to live with you," Tiffany replied. Gloria carried her over to the others. Tiffany reached out for Mina. "Mama."  
Mina smiled and took Tiffany into her arms. "I have waited so long for this moment," she whispered. "Please forgive me for having to let things happen."  
"I understand why," Tiffany replied as she hugged Mina tight.  
Gloria turned to Brooke. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her," she said.  
"Anytime," Brooke replied.  
"Well I am glad you are home," Annika stated as she hugged her daughter.  
"So am I," Raye added as she hugged her grandchild.  
Tiffany turned to Amy. "I guess I will be spending a lot of time with you too," she stated.  
Amy smiled at the little girl. "I promise that we will work through this together," she replied.  
"Welcome home Tiffany," Serenity smiled.  
"Thank you your Majesty," Tiffany curtseyed before her.  
"Come," Gloria took Tiffany's hand. "Let's go home."  
  
That night both Mina and Gloria tucked Tiffany into bed in her new room. It had been a wonderful day. There had been a huge welcome home party for her. All generations of Scouts were there. Lita and Daisy cooked all food. The Crystal Chibi Scouts were thrilled to have their teammate back. Tiffany also had two nice surprises. The first was that Chomei and Isao were both there. They apologized to their little sister and promised that they would be spending time with her. The second was that her Aunt Minako was there with her family. Her two daughters were in their teens but they were delighted to be with their cousin. Tiffany was thrilled to know that her aunt was the new Elysian Venus and that they were going to live at the palace. The best part of the day was that Celine was not around to do anything to her.  
"I'm so glad I am going to be living here," Tiffany told Mina and Gloria.  
"I'm glad to have you," Gloria kissed her goodnight.  
"We both love you," Mina added as she also kissed Tiffany. "If you need me the door connecting our quarters is open. Just come on over."  
"I will," Tiffany replied as she yawned. Gloria and Mina left the room. Tiffany snuggled down into her bed and thought, "I'm finally home.   
  
The End.  
Epilogue coming up so hang tight.  



	9. Epilogue

Hi Everyone! Here is the epilogue to "Runaway" which will finish up the series. I want to thank everyone for the good reviews and the feedback I have gotten. This is a very brief epilogue.  
If you or anyone you know is being abused then please tell to someone whether it's a teacher, counselor or friend. Or call the Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-96-Abuse. There is also 1-800-4-A-CHILD. I strongly encourage you to report any child abuse you see. I personally find child abuse a heinous crime and in my opinion people who do abuse children don't get the punishments they deserve.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
My web site is in the process of moving to another server. The new address will be www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
Runaway  
Epilogue  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Tiffany walked toward her destination with Amy right beside her. It had been six years now since she returned home from the past. She had grown into a beautiful thirteen-year-old. Tiffany had long given up her braids and wore her wavy, red locks loose with a small bow clipped on the side. Her green eyes were bright from all the love she had received.  
It had been difficult at first. The first several months Tiffany had been home, she had awakened every night screaming from nightmares. Gloria and/or Mina were always there to comfort her though. One of them would take Tiffany into her bed with her to give her a feeling of security. On nights when Tiffany was exceptionally terrified then they would both stay with her. With loving but firm guidance, Gloria and Mina nurtured Tiffany and gave her a happy home.  
During the first couple of years Tiffany had see Amy on a daily basis. It took a long time for Tiffany to get past her fears. Many sessions would end with Tiffany crying hysterically. Eventually Amy was able to help her get past her fears and Tiffany was able to feel bottled up feelings. Once they got past the anger then the pain surfaced. Tiffany was still seeing Amy but now it was only once a week.  
About two months after Tiffany returned she had to testify at Arinori's trial. She had been terrified but Amy, Mina and Gloria had helped her through it. With Sailor Jupiter acting as judge, Arinori got found guilty and sentenced to the Royal juvenile facility. His father divorced Celine and left the palace. Tiffany was relieved that it was over with.  
Chomei and Isao kept their word. They got to know their little sister and found that she was a wonderful person. It had helped her with her healing. They were both now in their twenties and had long moved out of the palace but they kept in touch with Tiffany and visited her as often as possible.  
Brooke kept her promise. She became actively involved in Tiffany's life. She became someone that Tiffany could turn to outside of the family and Amy. Brooke was definitely Annika's daughter in the fact that she was so compassionate. She gave Tiffany the love that she needed. Tara and Ashley came to see Tiffany as another member of the family.  
Minako fulfilled her roll as Sailor Elysian Venus. She was going to make everyone proud. Her only regret was that neither of her girls would become Sailor Scouts. She accepted the fact that she would be the only Elysian Scout who would not have a Crystal Scout for a daughter. Minako took an active involvement in her niece's life. After all they had both suffered from Celine so they could help each other heal. Her two daughters were now also grown and moved out but they also kept in touch with their much younger cousin.  
Tiffany had not once seen Celine since her return home. Amy had told everyone that it had to be Tiffany's decision. Gloria on the other hand visited Celine regularly. When Tiffany asked her why Gloria replied, "She's my daughter. I'm her mother. Because of that I love her. Besides now that she is not going to live for eternity my time with her is limited. I want us to make peace with each other before she dies. I don't want to spend eternity with regrets."  
"You're so forgiving Grandma," Tiffany softly whispered.  
Gloria smiled at her granddaughter, "When I was in second grade I played a prank on Annika. I threw her hat onto a frozen lake. When she went out to get it the ice broke and she plunged through the icy waters. That prank almost took her life. Annika found it in her heart to forgive me and still be my best friend. If she can forgive me for that then I can forgive Celine."  
It had taken Mina a lot longer to finally go and visit Celine. She had carried the knowledge of what Celine was going to do to Tiffany long before either of them was born. For that reason she could not go and visit Celine. Finally she saw Gloria's reasoning and started visiting. She did not visit as regularly as her daughter did but she did want to make peace with her first grandchild.  
Visiting Celine was what Tiffany was on her way to do now. She realized that she had to see her as a part of her healing process. For support Amy had come with her. Mina and Gloria were a bit reluctant to let her go but Amy explained to them why she was going.  
As she got closer to the palace prison Tiffany felt her stomach getting tight. She realized she was getting nervous. After all she had not seen her mother since before she had run away to the past. This was a big moment for her.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tiffany looked up and saw Amy was smiling gently at her. "You don't have to do this now," she stated.  
"I know Aunt Amy," Tiffany replied. "But I need to."  
"Just don't be afraid," Amy told her. "She can't hurt you anymore."  
"I know," Tiffany said.  
"So you're going through with this," Sailor Neptune stated as Tiffany and Amy came walking in.  
"Yes I am," Tiffany replied.  
"You're a spirited young lady," Neptune observed as she led Tiffany and Amy down to where Celine was staying.  
Tiffany gasped when she saw her mother. Since Celine had lost her Scout powers she had lost eternal life. She had aged considerably and looked like the age she was which were early sixties. Celine looked up and saw Tiffany and Amy. "Tiffany," she stated in surprise.  
"Hello Mother," Tiffany replied stiffly.  
"You've grown," Celine observed.  
"I'm not the same little girl who left you six years ago Mother," Tiffany pointed out.  
"So why are you here," asked Celine. "You are the last person I expected to come see me."  
"I had too," Tiffany replied. "I needed to know why."  
"Why what," asked Celine.  
"Why did you treat me the way you treated me," Tiffany asked.  
"I told you before that I didn't want another child," Celine muttered. "I was told to have you so that there could be a Crystal Scout of Venus but I didn't want you."  
"That's not an excuse," Tiffany stated. "I have heard a lot of cases where parents did not want children but once they saw that healthy baby they changed their minds. Obviously that did not happen with you."  
"I was happy with my two sons," Celine pointed out.  
Tiffany felt a spark of anger but she kept her voice calm. "Fine don't answer," Tiffany declared. "I don't need you. I have my grandmother and my great-grandmother whom have been more like mothers to me then you ever will be. I also have my Aunt, brothers and cousins. I have my godmother and all of the other scouts. The Royal Family has also been there for me so I do not need you. I also need to tell you one more thing."  
"And what is that," Celine inquired.  
"I hate you," Tiffany told her. "I hate you so much for the way you treated me. I don't know if I can ever love you." Celine just stared at her daughter. Tiffany turned to walk away. "Goodbye Mother." Tiffany left with Amy by her side. No one noticed the small tear run down Celine's cheek.  
  
Once Tiffany left the prison she let some of her reserves drop. Tears formed in her eyes. Amy placed a hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "You did good," she assured her. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," Tiffany smiled. "I feel like a burden has been lifted off of me."  
"There has," Amy smiled back.  
"How did it go," Gloria and Mina met them in the hall. Tiffany smiled and ran into their arms.  
"She did very well," Amy replied. "I'm very proud of her."  
"So are we,' Gloria kissed Tiffany on the cheek.  
"How do you feel," Mina asked.  
"Good," Tiffany replied. "I'm finally free."  
  
[During the time of the Chibi Scouts...]  
  
Venus sighed as she looked over her paperwork in her office. She found a picture of Tiffany and smiled. It had been two weeks since the child had returned to the future and Mina missed her terribly. She thought of her everyday and wondered how she was doing. Mina and Amy had discussed at length what they were going to do when the time came to hand Tiffany over to her mother. They both knew they had taken an oath not to interfere but they also knew how difficult that would be. They both promised each other that they would support each other through it when the time came.  
Life at the palace had returned to normal. Venus just finished a training session with Chibi Venus and Chibi Mercury. It had been a difficult session too. Chibi Venus was in a bad mood and refused to do what she was told. She was rude and kept talking back to her mother. Venus finally gave her a swat and Chibi Venus decided to shape up.  
Chibi Mercury wasn't much better. She wanted to do things her way that day and not follow instructions. Finally Venus had to contact Amy who came right over. Amy took Chibi Mercury into Venus's office. When they came out Chibi Mercury was in tears and Amy assured Venus that there would be no more problems. Venus could only conclude that Amy had also given her daughter a swat.  
Venus looked at her schedule and hoped that the next training would be easier. She heaved a breath of relief when she saw that Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune were the ones arriving in a few minutes. Those two would be better behaved.  
A flash of light suddenly appeared in her office. Venus looked up in alarm. A letter appeared and the bright light vanished. Venus reached up and took it. "It's from the future," she mused. She opened it and saw a picture of herself. With her was a woman who she realized was Gloria as an adult. There was also a beautiful teenager in the picture. Venus realized the teenager was Tiffany. She opened the letter.  
Dear Mama,  
I'm doing well and I'm finally free.  
Love,  
Tiffany  
Venus smiled. Tiffany was all right and she was glad.  
A clatter in the hall told her that Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune were both here. Venus put the letter and picture in her desk. She would share it with Amy later on but right now she had a job to do. "Glad you're doing okay Tiffany." Venus left her office to meet up with her young students.  
  
The End.  



End file.
